Relationship Goals
by Mechassault Man
Summary: Pyrrha and Nora have a argument about their boyfriends, specifically, Team CRDL puts Team JNPR in jeopardy. And so, with a little incident, Pyrrha and Nora settle it in the ring.
1. Are The Rumors True!

**My Boyfriend is Better**

 **Chapter 1: Are the Rumors True?!**

 **Beacon Academy...1 Week after Christmas...**

Beacon Academy wasn't having a invasion by a duck, it wasn't going on a vacation for Christmas, it wasn't training Dragon Warriors, now it was having normal classes, normal life again. Yang was playing some video games with me, Goji and Aileen, Ruby was eating some milk and cookies left over from Christmas, Team JNPR was just talking, as was the rest of the group. Team JNPR went out for a while, and then the big problem took place. They were walking around the grounds of Beacon, when they all split up.

"I'm going to go with Renny over to the cafeteria to get a bite." Nora took Ren to the cafeteria.

"Are they going to make out there?" Jaune joked.

"Who knows." Pyrrha laughed a bit.

"I need to get something. I'll be right back." Jaune forgot his scroll, and he started to run back to his dorm. Then, Team CRDL showed up. They cornered Pyrrha, and she had her weapons at the ready.

"What do you want?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha, Jaune's been cheating on you." Cardin took a photo out of his pocket and showed it to Pyrrha. It showed Jaune getting up into Nora's business a bit, and them kissing. However, Cardin and his goons just got a fake image.

"Where did you get this?" Pyrrha asked.

"We saw him making out with Nora, so we decided to document it and show it to you so that you can know." Cardin explained.

"Hmm..." Pyrrha took the photo from Cardin, and examined it. But, not only did she not believe Cardin, she knew that the photo was fake.

"I don't think he did that. Now shove this picture up your ass and go harass someone else." Pyrrha shoved the picture in Cardin's face and got away from them.

"Hehe...then I guess we'll have to go to plan B..." Cardin was looking at Nora, since he was going to try to persuade Nora next. It was to make Jaune look bad.

When Nora and Ren came out of the cafeteria about 10 minutes later, Ren went back. Nora was following him, but she heard a noise and investigated. She then saw Team CRDL coming towards her, and then they cornered her.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Pyrrha isn't being a good teammate." Cardin showed Nora a new photo of Pyrrha making out with Ren, and what looked like Ren enjoying it.

"Wha-Where did you..." Cardin answered for Nora.

"Pyrrha was doing some pretty mean stuff while you weren't around, and we decided to document it." Cardin explained, but lied about. It was the same deal with Pyrrha. They just made a fake photo.

"She...That...Bitch..." Nora believed the story, and snatched the photo from Cardin. She then ran off to get Pyrrha.

"Hehehe...This'll make Jaune look bad..." Cardin laughed.

 **30 Minutes later...**

"-And then they thought they could think Jaune would pick someone else over me!" Pyrrha finished explaining what happened between her and Team CRDL.

"I can't believe they would do that to you!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Goji added.

"Well, I didn't believe them. But enough about that." Pyrrha sat down, and we all started to watch a movie. The movie started, and almost two minutes in, there was a loud

 **CRASH!**

We all turned around and we noticed Nora standing in the doorway.

"A bit of a dramatic entrance, huh Nora?" I jokingly said. But Nora didn't respond. She just breathed heavily.

"Pyrrha?!" Nora shouted.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha paused the movie. Nora used her finger to motion Pyrrha to get over to her. Pyrrha got up and slowly walked over. We all watched, since we weren't sure what was going on. When Pyrrha got up to Nora, Nora punched Pyrrha in the face.

"WHOAWHOAWOAHWOAHWOAH!" We all got up and separated the two. Pyrrha was speechless.

"Nora, what's gotten into you?" Jaune asked.

"Explain this!" Nora showed the group the picture of Pyrrha getting handsy with Ren.

"Wait-Team CRDL confronted you too?" Pyrrha shouted.

"Yeah! And this is clear evidence that you are up in MY man's business!" Nora yelled.

"And you believed them?!" Pyrrha shouted back.

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid, huh?" Nora growled.

"No! Nora, stop!" Jaune jumped in.

"Stay out of it, Vomit Boy!" Nora hissed. Jaune was speechless.

"Pyrrha is a better person than that, Nora!" Goji yelled.

"If that's true, then she wouldn't have done this!" Nora shouted.

"I. Didn't." Pyrrha was tired of Nora's idea.

"I guess that Jaune is too weak of a boyfriend for you." Nora taunted. We all went silent. Pyrrha was about to erupt with anger.

"Too...Weak?!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Pyrrha..." I put my hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. She pushed it away.

"You think that Jaune's...TOO WEAK?!" Pyrrha erupted.

"Mm Hm." Nora mumbled.

"Oh, you little..." Pyrrha grabbed Nora by her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted.

"Arrgh...Nora Valkrie...You son of a bitch..." Pyrrha's eyes glowed.

"Hehe..." Nora punched Pyrrha again. Pyrrha let go, and Nora fell back to the ground.

"Okay, you two. That's enough." Yang got in-between Pyrrha and Nora.

"What is it?" Nora asked, slightly annoyed.

"You two need to settle this. We all know that Team CRDL is tricking us, and we need to teach them a lesson." Yang cracked her knuckles.

"No. Me and P-Money have a problem to settle..." Nora smiled.

"Hm." Pyrrha grunted.

" _Please don't tell me they're_ _going to settle this like how Yang and Tifa and Ruby and Weiss did..."_ I thought.

"We should settle this in the ring." Nora suggested.

"Of course." I said.

"I can agree to that." Pyrrha agreed.

"Oh god..." Goji whispered.

"So...A week?" Nora asked.

"Sure." Pyrrha and Nora had a stare off. They then grabbed each other's collars.

"You're going down." They said in unison. Nora then stormed off. Ren followed her.


	2. Training Robots

**Relationship Goals**

 **Chapter 2: Training Robots?**

 **1 Day Later...**

Pyrrha stood in the front of the gymnasium with her team: Goji, Aria, Weiss, Yang, Tatsumi, Leifang, and of course, Jaune. She had a red and tan robe on. Underneath, she had a red sports bra and light red shorts. She was already pretty buff, being the four time Mistral Regional Tournament winner. She already had some pretty nice arms with some muscle behind them, along with a four-pack. She was pretty well toned for being the champion.

Pyrrha walked into the gym with her team following her. She untied her robe and threw her robe on a rack next to the door.

 _"Man...if Pyrrha goes all Ruby and Weiss on Nora, this could be bad..."_ Goji whispered.

"Alright, Pyrrha. I hope you have some kind of training with hand to hand. Cause' it's going to be difficult to learn a new fighting style if you don't." Yang asked.

"I have some training with my fists." Pyrrha answered.

"How much training?" Weiss asked.

"This much." Pyrrha put her fists up and attacked Yang with no warning, and Yang countered and dodged every single punch Pyrrha gave, which was about 5. She grabbed Pyrrha's last punch, and said:

"Good form. Nice strength, too." Yang said.

"Thanks." Pyrrha replied.

"But you still need practice." Yang replied.

"I know. And you all better help." Pyrrha said.

"We will." Aria replied.

"Same." Tatsumi said.

"I'm with you." Jaune added.

"Goji? How about you?" Pyrrha, and everyone else looked at Goji, who was pondering if he would help or not.

"*Sigh* Listen. I want you to promise me something." Goji said.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I need to promise me that you won't flip out facing Nora. Like how Ruby and Weiss did with each other. Promise me that, and I'll help. But if you break that promise, I'm done." Goji held his hand, indicating if Pyrrha would go with the deal. Pyrrha immediately shook it.

"I won't back down on it. I'm not like Nora, who flips out over Ren. I was doing my best to stay under control with the confrontation yesterday. But I couldn't stand by and let Nora continue to call Jaune weak. I can handle him being accused of something. I can defend him of that without raging like that. But, I WON'T let Nora call Jaune a weak person." Pyrrha gripped Goji's hand hard.

"I get it. I would do the same with Aria." Goji's hand started to hurt a bit.

"Sorry." Pyrrha could notice Goji's hand being hurt. She let go.

"But. One thing I consider to be crazy, and I'm done. Got me?" Goji said.

"I got ya." Pyrrha said.

"Good. Now, let's get started." Goji and the others led Pyrrha to her to where they would train her for the next week. "But...There's one thing."

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't think Yang is enough." Goji remarked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yang shouted.

"Listen! I'm not saying that you won't be enough for Pyrrha, but I think we may need some help." Goji explained.

"What are you suggesting?" Aria asked.

"I'm suggesting we get a training robot to help Pyrrha. And I think I may know the person in mind..." Goji threw down his portal. It opened.

"Guys! C'mon!" Goji had everyone follow him through the portal. They entered a blacksmith. A place covered with schematics, molten magma, sparks flying everywhere, metal all over the place, and one man, one really short man, standing next to a forge.

"Hey, Torbjørn." Goji replied. The man turned around. He had a yellow beard, with a metal hand.

"Oh! Goji!" Torbjørn let out a hardy laugh and walked to him and hugged him...while partially crushing him. He was half his height, but he crushed Goji's bones like a tin can.

"It's good to see you again!" Torbjørn exclaimed.

"Oww..." Goji was being squashed.

"Oh, right. You're a delicate one." Torbjørn let go and Goji healed his wound with his aura.

"So, what'd ya' need?" Torbjørn asked.

"We would like for you to make a training robot. We need it for...well, training needs." Goji put it bluntly.

"Ok..." Torbjørn looked down.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Well, I had another friend come in here recently with the same request." Torbjørn explained. The team looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Pyrrha knew who asked. Nora.

"Listen, Torbjørn, can you just make the training robot for us? Maybe have a style like a perfectionist? Like-program it with a super hard difficulty? If you can?" Goji asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Torbjørn replied.

"Thanks." Goji said.

"Actually, can we help?" Yang asked.

"What? Do you think you can work in a forge?" Torbjørn asked the blonde bombshell.

"I totally can. Just give me a job." Yang replied.

"I like this girl.." Torbjørn nudged Goji.

"Heh...she can be a handful." Goji replied. Then, another portal opened up.

"Alright, Torbjørn, we're ready!" I came in, along with Nora's team: Aileen, Ren, Ruby, Blake, Hitomi, Tina, and the girl herself, Nora. We all locked eyes. I didn't say anything. And neither did the others. Nora and Pyrrha glared at each other.

"Uh, why..are you guys here?" I asked slowly.

"We, had an idea for a training robot for Pyrrha here..." Aria answered.

"Same for Nora." Aileen replied.

"Grr..." Nora growled at seeing the spartan's face. She then pointed a finger in her face.

"Why are you here?" Nora approached the taller Pyrrha Nikos.

"I didn't choose to be here. Goji just led us here." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Nora growled.

"Why would I lie about this?" Pyrrha asked. Goji was watching Pyrrha very carefully to see what Pyrrha was saying and doing.

"To see what kinds of training methods I'm doing to counter me." Nora answered.

"Why would I do that? I have Yang, and others who know the ropes more than I do." Pyrrha replied.

"Maybe, but sometimes, they're not enough." Nora said. Pyrrha took a step back.

"Okay, we should probably go..." I then grabbed Nora, opened my portal, and threw her in. I closed it. Then we had a little conversation.

"You really decided to come here?" I asked.

"Don't be mad, but yes." Goji replied.

"I'm not mad. I hope no one else is, either." I looked around, with the group agreeing with my statement.

"Well, that's good. But, we're still getting that training bot." Jaune said.

"We want one too." Ren added.

"Well, we'll get ours first, and then you can get yours." Ruby suggested.

"Why do you get it first?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because we got here first." Ruby replied.

"Eeh...alright. Deal. But we should get out of here before Nora gets back and knocks me or herself or anyone into some lava." Pyrrha advised.

"True." Weiss put her portal down and everyone ran through it.

 **2 Hours Later...**

Two hours have passed and Nora's training robot was made: The Dragonslayer. Nora herself named it because Vikings used to defend or hunt dragons. She brought it back to her gym at Tifa's, since...she called for her help.

 **Flashback...3 Hours ago...**

Nora was wearing a hot pink robe with orange shorts and a hot pink sports bra. She also was well toned, having a four-pack and strong muscles.

"*Sigh* Okay...let me see if I got this straight..." Tifa face palmed. The group, Nora, Ren, Aileen, Ruby, Hitomi, Tina, and me.

"Nora and Pyrrha now got into a fight?!" Tifa shouted.

"Yep." I said.

"And they are having one in the next week?!" Tifa shouted.

"Yep." Ruby answered.

"Ugh...I'd better start getting paid for doing this." Tifa let everyone in.

"Well, Nora hasn't trained with her fists yet. So your job will be twice as har-" I was interrupted.

"Don't make me not train her!" Tifa shouted.

"Okay!" I threw my hands up in the air. Tifa led Nora and the others into Seventh Heaven. She also had everyone come down to Seventh Heaven's underground gym.

"Hold on. I have a idea." Nora thought about something.

"What?" Aileen asked.

"I could use a training robot to help me train." Nora said.

"Well, that eliminates me." Tifa said.

"Are you glad about that?" I asked.

"A bit. I am a little exhausted from training myself, then Weiss, and then Nora." Tifa admitted.

"You have had to train for 19 years to fight with your fists. You don't stop." Tina said. "I would know a thing or two about that."

"No. Not this time." Tifa then left.

"Jeez...Come on, Tifa!" I begged. She stopped. She ran up to me and held me by the collar.

"Give me 100 dollars."

"Uh...okay..?" I handed her 100 lein.

"Good. Now, let's get to work." Tifa said.

"Oh, so you won't do it unless you get paid, is that right?!" Nora shouted.

"Yep." Tifa said.

"Well, if we're still on the idea of the whole Training robot thing, I have a idea." I opened my portal, just as Goji did, and I led them to the sweatshop home to Torbjørn.

"Oh, if it isn't Mecha!" He came up to me and slapped me on the back. He had to jump up, however.

"Ow!" I smiled as he did.

"Oh, sorry." He went back to his forge and drank some lava.

"What do you need?" Torbjørn asked.

"Nora needs some help building a training robot for a fight." Ren explained.

"I see..Can you help with it?" Torbjørn asked.

"Of course!" Nora shouted.

"Good!" Torbjørn shouted.

"Great! Meet you back in a few hours!"

 **Back at Tifa's gym...**

Now that they got the whole thing set up, and customized it, with viking equipment, for more of Nora's style, which is more on the offensive side, with less of a focus on defense, she started to train with it. She was getting hit by the bot, but she was hitting back with more power.

"It is surprisingly intelligent!" Nora was surprised.

"Yeah...it's pretty surprising..." I took note of it as well.

 **At the Beacon Academy Gym...**

Pyrrha got ahold of her new training robot, "The Perfectionist." She started to train with it immediately. The robot was perfect for Pyrrha: Upholding both offense and defense.

"Huh...fit's you perfectly!" Goji was surprised.

"It helps, which is good!" Pyrrha remarked while punching the robot in the face. They kept training with their robots for the week. Meanwhile...the group set up posters all throughout Beacon, showcasing the fight between the two. Many paid for tickets for the fight. Ozpin even sponsored it.

 **Note:**

Well! It's been a while! But to let you know, I am not dead and I am back! With everything going on in my life, from Christmas, the Election bullshit, Getting sick, new Video Games to Play, seeing family, and just recently today, learning that one of my relatives passed away...I had a lot on my plate. So...yeah. But, I will be starting to try to get back in there. Sorry for the MASSIVE delay, but I honestly wanted to take a big break, since I finished the fight between Ruby and Weiss, and I tried to make this chapter/Training Montage unique, but I couldn't. So, I just went screw it. But still, one last time...it's good to be back!


	3. Showboating and Interviews

**Relationship Goals**

 **Chapter 3: Showboating and Interviews**

 **5 Days to the fight...Cafeteria**

Everyone was having lunch in the cafeteria, with tensions high because of the confirmation in Torbjørn's workshop. Now, because posters were set up all over Beacon and the fight was broadcast all over Remnant, the tickets for the fight were sold out for the first day. It was honestly insane for the group. But...Pyrrha and Nora were basically getting fan groups formed around campus. One day, during lunch, everyone was sitting next to each other and some taunts were thrown.

"Nora!" A group shouted. They started to make their way to Nora and her team. Pyrrha was eating across the table from Nora, as was her team to help her during the fight.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Tell us more about how you're going to crush Pyrrha on Saturday!" A fan asked. Pyrrha and her team rolled their eyes.

"Well...I'm not saying I can take her with one arm..."

 **"But I could totally take her with one arm."** The fan group gave off some "Ooh's" as they heard Nora's boasting.

"You're gonna get destroyed, Pyrrha!" One fan taunted.

"No she's not." I said.

"And what makes you say that?" One fan asked.

"Cause Pyrrha is the 4 time Mistral Regional Tournament winner. That's why." I explained.

"That doesn't mean that she will automatically win." One fan pointed out.

"I'm not saying that either. I'm just saying that Pyrrha may win this one because she is more well rounded than Nora is." I explained.

"How so?" Nora asked.

"You're more hot-headed and rash than Purrha is. That could be your downfall." I said.

"He's right on that." Ruby admitted.

"Well...you're on my team, man!" Nora pointed out.

"Yeah! Why are you giving her crap?" Another fan asked.

"Because I'm trying to look from both sides." I said.

"Is that so? Then if you're "looking from both sides" then you should join Pyrrha!" Nora shouted. I looked at Pyrrha and she looked at me. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to you." Pyrrha said. I was then deciding.

"Leave." I told the fan group to leave.

"No." One fan disagreed.

"Go." Nora said. They then agreed and left.

"This is turning into the whole thing between Ruby and Weiss again..." I looked Nora in the eye.

"I'm not going to be a part of your whole crazy scheme to completely obliterate Pyrrha. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm done with you. Aileen. C'mon." I then moved over to Pyrrha's side and sat next to her. Aileen sat next to me. Nora was flabbergasted by my response.

"Well...that cleared that up." Pyrrha said.

 **Later that day...**

Later on in the day, Pyrrha got a message on her scroll.

"Oh! I got a E-mail from Lisa Lavander from VNN! She wants me to come to the VNN News center tomorrow to talk about the upcoming fight!" Pyrrha announced. Nora was absent from the announcement.

"Nice!" Goji said.

"Also..it says that I can bring one guest...preferrebly someone who knows how to fight with their fists well..." Pyrrha read the email.

"Well, I think that honor goes to me!" Yang said.

"Yeah...it may." Pyrrha admitted.

"But what about me?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm...Actually, you know what, Yang?" Pyrrha turned to face Yang.

"Yup?"

"I'm bringing Jaune." Pyrrha announced.

"But the E-mail just said that you should bring someone who knows how to fight with their fists!" Yang was confused.

"But I think Jaune would be perfect for this because Lisa may ask about the whole drama between me and Jaune." Pyrrha answered.

"And I may be able to shed some light on it." Jaune replied.

"True, but don't try to make such big deal of me and Nora." Ren pleaded.

"I won't. Pyrrha?" Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"Yeah. I won't." Pyrrha promised.

"Good. And thanks." Ren thanked Pyrrha.

 **The Next Morning...5:00 AM**

Pyrrha and Jaune stood in the VNN News Room wearing the same outfits they wear on the dance night at Beacon Academy. They sat off screen, with the camera on Lisa Lavender.

"Hello and welcome to this special edition of Vale News Network. I am Lisa Lavander, and I am joined by the Four-time Mistral Tournament champion herself, Pyrrha Nikos! With her most recent announcement of her fight against her fellow teammate, Nora Valkrie, she has a lot on her plate. We are here to ask her about what has been happening while she's been training, and the emotional effects she's had, as well as others." Lisa said. The camera turned to show Pyrrha and Jaune sitting with their hands folded, while Lisa turned to face Pyrrha and start ask questions.

"So, Pyrrha, how has it been with the training? Has it been difficult to adapt to a new fighting style?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I have some good people helping me learn the basics and advanced things when it comes to this." Pyrrha answered.

"And who might those people be?" Lisa asked.

"Yang Xiao Long, The Dragon Warrior, GojiGrimlockSaurus, Weiss Schnee, Mechassault Man, Aileen Jäger, Aria Makaw, Leifang, and of course, Jaune here." Pyrrha patted Jaune's back.

"Is that so? You were able to get Yang Xiao Long to train you?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. She volunteered to train me." Pyrrha answered.

"And you, Mr. Arc? How have you been able to deal with this?" Lisa turned her attention to Jaune.

"I haven't been affected by this as much. It doesn't seem to scare me." Jaune answered.

"Really? This is a dispute in your team! And you're the team leader!" Lisa questioned.

"Well, I know that this won't affect us too much. Something this small won't tear us apart." Jaune put faith in his statement.

"I see...Moving on, Pyrrha, Do you feel like you're prepared for the fight against Miss Valkyrie?" Lisa asked.

"I feel like I am. She's got more power behind her punches, but I have the all roundness that Nora doesn't have." Pyrrha answered.

"You have "All roundness?" Can you elaborate on that?" Lisa asked.

"Of course. Nora is more of a...berserker. Not meaning that to offend her. She is more focused on ending things quickly and not thinking straight than being worried about defense and mobility." Pyrrha elaborated.

"I understand. Jaune? Do you think she's right?" Lisa asked.

"I do. She's very much well rounded." Jaune said.

"Okay...one last question. Do you think that Miss Valkyrie will attempt to...go crazy with you?" Lisa asked.

"..." Pyrrha looked down. "It's certainly a possibility." Pyrrha said.

"Okay. What do you fear she'll do?" Lisa asked.

"Worst thing she'll do is try to play dirty. In which, I'll have to stop the fight." Pyrrha answered.

"What do you mean, stop?" Lisa asked.

"..." Pyrrha didn't know what to say.

"I think she'll just try to end this peacefully, by throwing in the towel." Jaune answered.

"I think that may be best." Lisa agreed.

"I think so too." Jaune said.

"...And that is all the time we have with them today. Thank you for coming." Lisa thanked the huntsmen in training and had them leave.

"That went well, wouldn't you think?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I think so too..." Pyrrha drifted off.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaune asked.

"I...I don't know if Nora will flip out. I'm scared." Pyrrha said.

"She may, but I'm not too worried." Jaune replied.

"How can you not be? Nora is the craziest of all of us. Even Yang. She could flip out over anything." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, you're the "Invincible Girl." Nora won't be able to scratch you. You'll win on Saturday without a hitch." Jaune said.

"I hope you're right." Pyrrha and Jaune left the VNN and went back to Beacon Academy to train. The fight was approaching.


	4. Tensions, Ideas, and Cheating!

**Relationship Goals**

 **Chapter 4: Tensions, Ideas, and Cheating?**

 **In Ozpin's Office...**

Glynda came into Ozpin's office slightly furious.

"You've been aware of this fight, right?!" Glynda shouted.

"Yes, what of it?" Ozpin asked.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" Glynda asked.

"I need to see them." Ozpin answered.

"Why? Do you have some big plan?" Glynda interrogated Ozpin.

"No. Just want to watch them." Ozpin **lied.** "Oh, and speaking of which, when is it starting?" Ozpin asked.

"In about 20 minutes." Glynda answered.

"I must be going, then." Ozpin got up out of his desk and went into the elevator. He went down and started to run to the gymnasium.

 **The Gymnasium...**

The night of the big fight was here. Millions upon millions of fans of the 4 time champion came to watch her duke it out with Nora. Pyrrha's team was helping her get her gear on. Pyrrha herself had been training with her training robot for the past week, and had a little extra training from Yang and even me, but she was ultimately perfectly rounded. She had a red sports bra with tan shorts on. Her hair and circlet were the same, but she had one special thing about her: She seemed...radiant. While I was getting her wrist wraps on, She stayed silent.

"Pyrrha? You're awfully quiet...What's up?" I asked.

"..." Pyrrha stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"Listen. You're gonna be fi-" Pyrrha interrupted me.

"Why did you join me? In my fight against Nora?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well...I didn't want to be a part of whatever scheme Nora had for you. That's why Goji left Weiss's team during her fight with Ruby. He was done with her schemes." I explained.

"It's true." Goji backed up my statement.

"Well, thank you." Pyrrha said.

"No problem. Plus, I'm probably the second best about knowing how to fight with your fists next to Yang." I slightly bragged.

"Well, you got Tifa, and Leone, and kinda Aileen." Yang said.

"Hey! Know how to put them up." Aileen said.

"I can vouch for her." I said.

"Did she give you one before?" Goji asked.

"No...I've just seen her bash a few of my and her bullies heads in before. And trust me, it was satisfying to watch." I laughed with a smile on my face.

"Because it was a chick fighting?" Yang asked.

"Yep. Well, partially, the other reason was because it was satisfying to see the guys go down like chumps." I said.

"You weren't really liked, were you?" Weiss asked.

"Not really, no." I said.

"Same, but only because I was hanging with him." Aileen added.

"*Ahem!*" Pyrrha cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry." I finished putting on her wrist wraps and she put on her robe.

"Still, I'm not sure how I feel about this." Pyrrha was a little worried.

"You'll be fine, "Invincible Girl." I said.

"I don't know...Nora is pretty crazy...at least when it comes to fighting." Pyrrha pointed out.

"P-Money! It'll be OK!" Yang replied.

"If you say so..." Pyrrha and the team stepped out of the gymnasium.

 **Nora's Side...**

Nora had a hot-pink sports bra with a hot pink shorts, with, (Guess what?) a Hot pink robe. She was ripped from her training with her robot for the past week. Ren wasn't getting too involved with helping her get anything on, or else Nora would...get all seductive on him. And he really didn't need that right now. Not with his team on high tensions. So, instead, Ruby, Blake, Hitomi, Tina were helping her get ready. Ruby was getting her wrist wraps on, while Blake, Hitomi and Tina were getting her robe ready.

"So...listen, Nora..." Ruby was going to try to talk some sense into Nora.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Are you sure that this is necessary?" Ruby asked.

"What is? Fighting Pyrrha over this? Yeah! Pyrrha is with my man!" Nora shouted.

"For the love of Monty, Nora, it was fake. Especially if it was given to you by Cardin." Blake growled.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Nora growled while intimidating everyone.

"No...No." Everyone said.

"And you, Ren! Why?" Nora asked.

"You know I have no one I want to be with. You've read my..." Ren stopped himself.

"His what?" Hitomi asked.

"His diary." Nora smiled.

"NORA!" Ren blushed.

"What?" Nora hugged her shoulders.

"Ugh..." Ren groaned. "Let's just hurry this along." After getting Nora ready, she snapped her neck to the side as she slammed open the doors.

 **Introducing the Fighters...**

Pyrrha, Nora and their respective teams all walked into the gymnasium with their fans calling out their names, cheering for their favorite girl.

"You got the stuff?" Nora whispered.

"Right here...why?" Ruby showed Nora some mouthguards with Bubblegum in them.

"Good..." Nora got a glimpse of Pyrrha and gave off a villain-like laugh. They got to the ring and they waited for the announcer to give introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fighting for ten rounds tonight, let me introduce our two fighters! In the Red Corner, weighing in at 130 pounds, (That's a estimate, I don't know how much she weighs.) It's the Four Time Mistral Regional Champion herself, Pyrrhhaaa..." The announcer was extending his introductions to make the crowd more excited. "Invincible Girl..." Nikos!" A light shined on Pyrrha. The announcer pointed to Pyrrha, who didn't do anything crazy, but just walked out to the center of the ring, waving to her fans. She even blew a kiss to them. Jaune smiled in the background. Pyrrha went back to her corner.

"...And in the Blue Corner, weighing in at 135 pounds, (Another estimate.) it's the caffeine loving viking, Noorraaa... "Hammer Time" Valkyriee!" A light shined on Nora. The announcer pointed to Nora and she came out to the center of the ring and she started to show off her training by doing some combos and flexing her muscles. She went back to her corner.

Ozpin arrived on the scene. He stood in the doorway. Everyone was too busy focusing on Pyrrha and Nora to care about Ozpin. Goji and I noticed him, however, and we walked over, and fast.

"Will the fighters come to the center of the ring?" The announcer asked. Pyrrha and Nora both walked slowly to the center. Ozpin was focused on Pyrrha and Nora, but he saw me and Goji walking over.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Why are you watching?" I asked.

"Because I am starting to like this." Ozpin answered.

"Uh..." Goji and I stared at Ozpin weirdly.

"You...like this?" I questioned.

"Yes." Ozpin said.

"...Alright...No cheating, no low blows, no elbows, just a fair fight. Touch gloves." The referee ordered. The three of us averted our eyes to the ring. Pyrrha put her gloves out.

"Listen, Nora...No hard feelings, right?" Pyrrha tried to keep the peace. But that only enraged Nora. She gritted her teeth.

"Don't Pity me, Pyrrha..." Nora growled.

"Nora..." Pyrrha didn't want to do this. She may have accepted the challenge back then, but now she started to re-think her decision.

"There's no backing out now..." Nora then slammed Pyrrha's gloves. Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But don't expect for me to back down." Pyrrha touched Nora's gloves back. They walked back to their corners. Goji and I ran back.

 **"This may be all I need to know..For the tournament..."** Ozpin whispered. We got to the corners and we started to take off Pyrrha's robe. I took out her mouthguard and put it in her mouth.

"Go get her." I said, patting her back. Pyrrha had her arms around the ropes as she awaited the bell.

"Nora...This shouldn't have happened." Pyrrha whispered. Nora's team did the same. Nora took off her robe herself and hung it on her corner, and then Ruby took it. She also then gave Nora her Mouthguard. It had some bubblegum on it, like before. Nothing changed with that. She put it in her mouth. It seemed like the gum gave her some kind of adrenaline. She looked a lot more amped up. It's like something was in the Bubblegum.

"Aww yeah..." Nora felt very hyper.

"*Exhale* This is intense..." I said.

 **Note:**

ANOTHER Update! Well...Shit hit the fan with me. I've had to change my priorities, which explains my situation with this. Sorry, but hey, School can be a bitch sometimes. Especially with MY situation. I won't say what it is, but you may be able to figure it out. And also, PLEASE don't harass me with my big gap. If you're going to do that, PM me. Don't send a Review asking for a big gap.


	5. Round 1: Something isn't Right

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 1: Something's Not Right...**

Pyrrha and Nora prepared for the first round of the night. One was worried for her and other's safety, and another was out for blood. You can guess who. Pyrrha had her arms around the ropes. She was undoubtedly nervous.

"I still don't know..." Pyrrha was STILL contemplating what she wanted to do.

"You already touched gloves. You can't walk out of this. The only way is to get knocked down by her and not get up. Or, if you're REALLY desperate, then I'll throw in the towel." I replied.

"I don't want to do that..." Pyrrha replied.

"Then don't." Yang added.

"But-" Pyrrha was interrupted by Goji.

"You already wasted your chance. There's no turning back." Goji pointed out.

"I guess you're right..." Pyrrha admitted. She looked over at her teammate/rival. "It just sucks that it has to go down like this..." Pyrrha admitted.

"Yeah. It kinda is..." Weiss agreed. Nora was just standing up, waiting. She wanted to get Pyrrha back. She breathed heavily.

"She's as good as dead..." Nora growled.

"Nora...This isn't justice..." Ren pleaded.

"Ren, quiet!" Nora hissed.

"Nora, please..." Ruby requested.

"Everyone. Let me do this."

 **DING!**

Ozpin watched as the two fierce ladies walked towards the center of the ring.

"That's interesting...Miss Nikos is scared...I can see it in her eyes..." Ozpin whispered. Pyrrha and Nora got to the center, and Nora just immediately went ape on Pyrrha.

"Let's see if you can take the heat!" Nora then started to push Pyrrha back to her corner. She was immediately assaulted with hooks and uppercuts by the bubbly Valkyrie. And she never stopped. Seriously. Pyrrha was just trapped in her corner for the whole round simply because Nora was going at her with all her energy. She was sweating, and it seemed like she would slow down eventually, but she kept going. Pyrrha was hit in the abdomen multiple times, causing some slight bruises on her chest. Pyrrha just kept her fists close to her face to protect herself.

"Pyrrha! Get her off you!" I shouted.

"Come on!" Goji added. Pyrrha couldn't move at all. She was just trapped.

"Oh, come on, Pyrrha! You can do better than this!" Nora taunted. Pyrrha took a hack at Nora, but she just ducked under the blow, and traded places, but Nora kept hammering away at Pyrrha. I face palmed.

"This is really gnawing away at her..." I said.

"Yeah, I never thought Pyrrha would have a hard time dealing with something." Yang replied.

"Well, there was when she had to decide on whether or not she would become the Fall Maiden..." Goji pointed out. "But hurting her close friend? No, she definitely couldn't do that." Goji looked at Pyrrha, who was getting destroyed. "It would be near impossible, even in a situation like this-to hurt someone close to you." Goji explained.

"Yeah..." Yang replied.

"But something isn't right...I know Nora is really hyperactive, but she's not this energetic.." I noticed.

"Yeah..What happened?" Goji started to speculate everything. Pyrrha was still getting destroyed.

 _"I can't do this...I just can't! Even I know better than this!"_ Pyrrha thought. Pyrrha was punched in the face violently, sending the half of her body to the side. She spit out some saliva. She was already a little dazed.

"Hehehe..." Nora laughed. She uppercutted Pyrrha, causing her head to shoot back. Pyrrha was starting to lean on the ropes. She wasn't doing well. She wasn't giving off blood...yet...but she was close to.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, Pyrrha! get out of there!" I shouted.

"P-Money! Stop contemplating and just hit her!" Yang shouted.

Jaune was speechless, as he couldn't believe this was happening. Weiss was comforting him.

"It's alright. Pyrrha's going to be fine." Weiss replied.

"I know...but...why, Nora?" Jaune looked at the nearly psychotic Valkyrie.

 _"Come on, when is the round going to end?"_ Pyrrha asked herself. Pyrrha got a look at the clock. She had one more minute in hell before she could rest.

"I thought you'd put up a challenge, being the four time champion!" Nora taunted. Pyrrha's fans in the audience started to slowly go away from their shouts, and stayed quiet.

"Damn...The fans stopped cheering..." Aileen pointed out.

"Yeah..." Yang replied.

"Well, we need to bring them back!" Goji said.

"But we can't when Pyrrha isn't doing anything!" I shouted.

"We'll have to give her a talk after." Goji replied.

"Right...then we should just hope and pray that Pyrrha would survive." Jaune replied.

"She doesn't look too good..." Yang pointed out.

"Well, luckily, she hasn't coughed up any blood yet.." I added.

"True..." Goji pointed out.

Pyrrha was socked in the face by a right jab from Nora. She was now being tossed around the ring, with her team looking away. Nora was starting to get bored. She stopped attacking, seeing if Pyrrha would fight back. Pyrrha tried, and she did hit Nora in the chest with a hook, but it didn't really damage her.

"That's seriously all you got?" Nora asked as she uppercutted Pyrrha in response.

"Do something!" I yelled. Pyrrha still barely did anything.

 **DING!**

Pyrrha sighed in relief as she started to walk back to her corner. Nora, who was very confident in her abilities, then triumphantly walked back, throwing her fist up in the air. Pyrrha sat down, and she would prepare for a pretty big pep talk.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing out there?" I shouted.

"I can't...I can't do this." Pyrrha shook her head.

"You knew what was going to happen going in. You agreed to this a week ago. You. Are. Still. Going." Yang growled.

"But I can't hurt her over this!" Pyrrha argued.

"...My god, so stubborn!" I shouted.

"What?!" Pyrrha threw her arms up in protest.

"Here are your options. Either you keep going, and maybe win this, or, you give up, throw in the towel, and lose your dignity as a human being. Along with losing that, you would lose your fans, Nora, and maybe even us. We signed up to help you. We're not going to leave." Goji replied.

"We're with you, but not if you forfeit." Aileen added. Pyrrha wanted to say, "give up" but she couldn't. She wasn't that kind of person. And not only would she be letting down her fans, she would let down herself.

"...Fine. I'll keep going." Pyrrha replied.

"Then this time, can you actually punch her?" I asked.

"Alright, I will." Pyrrha growled.

"But still, something isn't right..." Goji reminded the group.

"Yeah, Nora seemed WAAY too hyperactive for this." Jaune replied.

"I don't know what's into her, but it could be a disadvantage for her. She is wasting her energy, wanting to get this over with." I pointed out.

"Right. So you need to stay on your toes." Yang said. Goji took a towel and wiped off some of Pyrrha's sweat from her face and neck.

Nora was confident, so she didn't sit down. Hell, the entire round, she suffered NO DAMAGE. That's pretty insane. Nora turned to face Ruby, who had a case of mouthguards in it, and spit it back in. She took another, and she put it in her mouth. She had another big boost of energy, from the second mouthguard having bubble gum in it as well.

"And they don't even know..." Nora laughed manically as her fans behind her were shouting her name.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let me hear you!" Nora encouraged her fans. They started to chant louder. Ruby and the others...they didn't exactly like what was going on.

"Nora...do you really have to use the gum? You can just fight her without it." Ruby said.

"But it helps." Nora explained.

"A little too well. And that wouldn't make it fair." Blake replied.

"Oh quit whining." Nora replied.

"Nora, even I wouldn't go to such lengths." Tina pleaded to Nora.

"But I do. So if you have a problem, go." Nora growled in a lower voice.

"Great Oum...What have we done..." Hitomi whispered to her team.

 **Note:**

And I'm back again. Yeah, pretty shitty week. Been super busy...blah blah blah, excuses, excuses, excuses. No. I've been fucking busy, and anyone who complains will get it. Seriously, I'm not in the best position right now.


	6. Round 2: Back in the Game

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 2: Back in the Game**

Pyrrha was coming back into the fray. She stood up, as did Nora. She finally decided on what to do. She cracked her neck to the side. Nora watched, but she wasn't intimidated. She acted like it, but she was faking it to try to make Pyrrha mad. Pyrrha wasn't having it, though. She just ignored Nora.

"Listen, Pyrrha...you can't let Nora get to your head." Jaune advised.

"Right." Pyrrha repeated the words in her head. " _Can't let her get to my head..."_

While Nora was getting herself hyped.

"These bubblegum mouthpieces are really awesome! Thanks, brain!" Nora said.

"Ugh...Nora..." Ren whispered.

"Nora...you don't need to waste all your energy on her. Give yourself a breather." Ruby recommended.

"Why? The gum gives me the energy to stay on her the whole round! Why bother stopping?" Nora asked.

"Because when it's all done, you'll be completely out of energy!" Hitomi shouted.

"Will I? Please. Pyrrha will be gone before then. I still have until the **7th round** before all the gum is gone." Nora explained.

"And if she survives..." Tina pointed out.

"...Then I'll still take her out. By then, she'll be so weak, she could barely keep her fists up. I'll then go for the knockout punch and end it there!" Nora threw a uppercut and she smiled.

"I don't think that'll happen..." Blake said.

"What makes you say that?" Nora asked.

"Well, Pyrrha's a strong gal, and she can take as much damage as she can deal it." Tina said.

"Well, according to last round, she can't." Nora said.

"Maybe she will this round." Ren replied.

"Yeah, Nora...you could get taken down by her." Hitomi added.

"I won't. I guarantee it." Nora growled with her mouthpiece showing. Everyone on Nora's team looked at each other with fear.

 **DING!**

The bell rang and the two walked to the middle with their fists up. They circled in the ring, sizing each other up. Nora started to taunt Pyrrha.

"You finally choose to not be a big pussy?" Nora asked. Pyrrha then shot back at Nora.

"The only pussy in this ring is mine up against Jaune's." Pyrrha said, as she did a jab at Nora.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, I saw it pressed against MY MAN's parts!" Nora yelled, as she hooked at Pyrrha.

"Cardin was playing you, Nora." Pyrrha tried again.

"Make a more compelling argument next time, P-money." Nora growled as she started to go after Pyrrha. She charged forward and she uppercut Pyrrha right in the jaw. She stumbled back a little bit, but came back to face her again.

"Do you want me to?" Pyrrha asked as she went for a right hook on Nora's cheek.

"Kinda, so I can hear your side of the story, since Ren isn't saying anything." Nora replied.

"ARE YOU TWO GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT?" Some random fan shouted from the stands.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION!" Nora yelled.

"Jeez, Nora. Calm down." Pyrrha chuckled a little bit.

"No! We're in the middle of a fight! We can't calm down, or else this will happen!" Nora then went for a combo on Pyrrha's head. All three of her hooks connected, and Pyrrha was sent sprawling back.

"Ugh..." Pyrrha grunted as she recovered. Nora then came after Pyrrha with a few hooks to the face. Pyrrha was sent to the ropes, and she hung on them.

"Pyrrha! Stop her!" I shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Pyrrha shouted back. Pyrrha then charged at Nora, landing a few hooks on her chest. However, this didn't phase Nora, as she immediately did a two-hook combo on Pyrrha's face, that then sent her stumbling backwards. It seemed like nothing would phase Nora.

 _"Ugh...Nothing seems to phase her! What is she doing to make her have so much endurance?!"_ Pyrrha asked herself as she was hit with a hook across her right cheek. Pyrrha spit out some saliva that went on the ropes. She held them as well, since she was stunned yet again.

"P-Money! Get her off you!" Yang shouted.

"Come on, Pyrrha!" Jaune added. Pyrrha then waited for Nora to approach her, and then, She ignored all her defenses, and went for a massive swing. It hit Nora right on her right cheek. She backed up a bit, and the crowd went silent. Nora held her right cheek, and when she faced Pyrrha again, it shows her having a small cut on her cheek. She then gave Pyrrha the evil eye, and spit out the tiniest bit of blood onto the mat.

"That hurt a little..." Nora growled.

"Uh oh." All of Pyrrha's team said. Nora then went into a complete blood-lust rage and started to completely go ape on Pyrrha.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Nora yelled. Nora got a big combo, which was a two-hook on Pyrrha's face, then went for her chest. She had only 20 seconds left in the round. It wasn't looking good for Pyrrha. She was spitting out saliva left and right, as she was getting hammered everywhere.

"COME ON, PYRRHA! DO IT AGAIN!" Nora yelled. She gave Pyrrha a nasty uppercut that caused her to spit a tiny bit of blood.

 **DING!**

The round ended and Nora kept going after her. The bell kept ringing, but Nora kept going. Soon enough, the referee then had to pull Nora away.

"NO! LET ME KEEP GOING!" Nora yelled. The referee then brought Nora to her corner. Pyrrha slowly walked to her corner where she sat down and did her best to relax. Pyrrha drank some water.

"Okay, that was pretty insane." Jaune remarked.

"I know! I never figured that Nora would do that!" Pyrrha replied.

"We don't fault you for what happened." I remarked.

"I know." Pyrrha answered.

"Just rest up. You need it." Yang recommended as she ordered Goji to get a towel and wipe off Pyrrha's sweat. I gave her some more water and then, she waited for the third round to start. Nora was anxiously waiting for the third round to start. She played with her mouthguard and she spit it out into the trash can next to her. She then pulled out the mouthguard case and put another mouthguard in. She and the others said nothing.

 _"She's crazy..."_ Ren thought.


	7. Round 3: Nora Goes Ape

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 3: Nora Goes Ape**

Pyrrha and Nora stood up again for the third round of the night. Nora was still using her little...secret, and Pyrrha and her team still knew nothing about it. Nora smiled, as she always did before the round started, and she waited. Pyrrha was on edge, since it seemed like Nora was un-hurtable. Like she was made of metal.

"What is up with her?" Pyrrha asked once again.

"We don't know." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I am just as clueless." Goji added.

"Same here man." Yang added. We all looked at Nora's team, and started to catch onto something weird. They looked...distraught.

"Why are they so...un-motivated?" Tatsumi asked.

"I dunno...but it's getting me thinking." Weiss started to think.

"Are they...sad that Nora is doing this? Do they want her to stop?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Yang started to think.

"Why else would they be like this?" I asked.

"Good point..." Goji thought.

"Well, why don't they leave if they don't support Nora?" Pyrrha added.

"Maybe she's making them?" Pyrrha hypothesized.

"A possibility..." Goji thought, putting his hand on his chin.

 **DING!**

While we dwelled on everyone with Nora, Pyrrha and Nora started to battle again. They met at the center, and this time, Pyrrha went on the offensive. Ozpin took notice of everything that was going on. Pyrrha immediately started to go for Nora's face and got a few combos on her face, getting two-hook combos. Nora was getting tossed around a little during the first few seconds of the round.

 _"There we go! Now I can finally have some breathing room!"_ Pyrrha thought.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily!" Nora shouted as she pushed Pyrrha to her corner and started to teach her a lesson.

"Pyrrha! Come on! Don't let her do this to you again!" Jaune shouted.

"You can get out of this!" Weiss yelled. Pyrrha then took some big risks and started to take some big swings to get Nora away. They all connected, since Nora was so busy trying to give Pyrrha a punishment. Nora was getting slight bruises on her face because of Pyrrha's massive blows. In fact, she was so surprised, that Pyrrha got the chance to go on the offensive in this round. Pyrrha was getting some damage to er as well, but she wasn't getting it as bad as Nora was. Even with her increased energy, it didn't stop her from getting hurt. Pyrrha got Nora straight in the jaw with a jab. Nora stumbled back to the center of the ring.

"Ugh..." Nora grunted.

"How does it feel being on the receiving end?!" Pyrrha shouted, uppercasing Nora's face, causing her to spit out some saliva.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt..." I looked away for a second. Nora quickly recovered, and tried to hit Pyrrha in the face, but then was hit again by Pyrrha.

 _"This isn't going to stop, is it? Alright..."_ Nora formulated a plan. Pyrrha hit Nora and caused her to stumble back a lot. Once this happened, she leaned on the ropes, **Looking** hurt. But, she was waiting for the right moment to get the counter on Pyrrha. She approached the orange haired Valkyrie, and...was countered, just according to Nora's plan. Nora hit Pyrrha with a uppercut, stunning her and leaving her wide open for punishment.

"This is gonna hurt...better brace yourself!" Nora yelled, after hitting Pyrrha right in her abdomen. Pyrrha spit out a ton of saliva, and she was leaning on the ropes for support. Ozpin looked away, since he couldn't bare watch for a second.

"That's gotta hurt..." Ozpin whispered. Pyrrha almost fell down for the first time, but she stood up, with her legs shaking. That uppercut really hurt her.

 _"God..damnit! That hurt like a mother!_ " Pyrrha thought.

"Pyrrha! Stay up!" Jaune shouted.

"I'll try!" Pyrrha shouted back, keeping her eye on Nora. But Nora wasn't backing down.

"Now it's my turn!" Nora yelled. She then started to hammer on Pyrrha...again. Pyrrha kept her fists up, trying to protect her face from Nora, but she was going for the body. And it was working. Pyrrha was getting slight bruises on her chest, and it started to really hurt her. Pyrrha couldn't take it any more and actually held Nora. The referee had to break them up.

"Alright, break it up!" The referee pushed Pyrrha and Nora back. "Fight!" And Nora went back to it. Pyrrha did her best to stay up, but it was proving to be a struggle for her. She was slowly being weakened, and it wasn't looking good for her.

"Pyrrha! STOP HER!" I yelled.

 _"I may have to try the same thing that kind of worked last round..."_ Pyrrha thought. She then tried to get Nora with a big windup swing, but Nora saw the telegraph, and dodged it.

"THAT'S NOT WORKING A SECOND TIME!" Nora yelled, and countered Pyrrha with a vicious combo to her abdomen.

"Ooh..." Pyrrha nearly fell.

 **DING!**

The bell rang, and Nora stopped her assault. Pyrrha stood up straight, looking slightly wheezy, and Nora spit in her face.

"Wimp." Nora taunted. I, and many others from Pyrrha's team, threw our arms up in the air.

"HEY! That isn't called for!" Goji shouted.

"Quiet!" Nora hissed, and walked to her corner. Pyrrha nearly collapsed. She sat down and immediately took a giant sip of water. Nora sat down and spit out her old mouthguard and put in a new one. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her sweat.

"God, Nora!" I shouted.

"I can't believe her right now..." Weiss looked down.

"She is getting out of control with this..." Pyrrha said in-between gulps of water.

"It truly is bad..." Yang remarked.

"We need you fixed up." I started to tend to Pyrrha's injuries. Finally, it seemed like Pyrrha was able to get a foothold. And she would get some more ground covered in the rounds to come...


	8. Round 4: The Truth Revealed

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 4: The Truth Revealed**

 **Note:**

 **If you guys expected a big fight this** **chapter, think again. This is a dialogue heavy chapter. So...sorry.**

Pyrrha and Nora stood up for the fourth time tonight. Pyrrha cracked her head to the side. Nora smiled and gritted her teeth.

"So...are we going to figure out what's going on with Nora's team?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh, maybe?" I said.

"It's a good idea right now, since the round is about to start." Goji remarked.

"True...Let me call them." Yang called Ruby on her scroll.

"Yeah, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Come over here. Bring everyone as well." Yang ordered.

"Why?" Ruby asked again.

"Well, it's because we have a few questions for you." Yang said.

"Okay then..." Ruby hung up and brought everyone over to Pyrrha's side.

"What the hell?" Nora shouted.

"What's up with Nora? Is she keeping you there against your will?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh god no. We're just looking down because we are a little scared with what Nora is doing. She's...getting-"

" _Yang_ ry?" Yang cracked up a pun.

"Not the damn time, Yang." I growled.

"Alright, jeez..." Yang looked away.

"-She's going to get dirty. And that's not good." Ruby explained.

"Dirty?" Goji noted, while raising his eyebrows.

"Dirty. Like, that spit she gave to Pyrrha's face last round...was the beginning. She plans to go waaayyy worse." Blake explained.

"Shit..." Tatsumi looked away.

"Well that's great for me." Pyrrha replied.

 **DING!**

"Oh, fuck me." Pyrrha remarked.

Pyrrha and Nora started to walk to the center of the ring, but we kept talking.

"So, let me get this straight. Nora's going to..just...play dirty?" Goji asked again.

"Correct." Tina confirmed.

"God...why is Nora like this?" Jaune asked.

"It's because she really has it out for Pyrrha. You know about our childhood." Ren remarked.

Pyrrha was punched in the face by Nora, spitting out saliva and spiraling out of control.

"I know about your childhood with Nora...but...god, she's this scared about you? Weiss looked down.

"Yes. Nora really cares that much about me, and to see me taken from her would be..." Ren looked away to Nora pounding on Pyrrha.

"Catastrophic to her mental health." Ren admitted grimly.

"Then we can't let this continue." Goji announced.

"How are we going to stop this?" Leifang asked.

"There's only one way. Pyrrha is going to have to lose to Nora to keep the relationship alive." I shook my head.

"No, we can't let that happen because if we do, then Nora will never let Pyrrha live it down." Yang advised against my idea.

"Are you saying that because you are on Pyrrha's side or because you actually think that?" Ren asked.

"I actually think that. Before I learned about this, I was just helping her. Now, I'm neutral on this. Honestly, I think Pyrrha would be too." Yang proposed.

Pyrrha was pushed back to Nora's corner and started to get pounded on.

"Woah, you really think Pyrrha would be in on this?" Tatsumi asked.

"We have to try. We definitely know that Nora isn't in. She won't listen to reason." Hitomi remarked.

"Oh, we all know that." Tina agreed.

"But I think we can all agree we need to stop this somehow." Goji said.

"Agreed." Everyone replied.

"So, we'll wait here and get Pyrrha on board, and try to stay as Nora's friend until we figure out a plan." Yang suggested.

"Good idea. We'll go now." Ruby and Nora's "Team" were waiting for the round to finish.

Pyrrha was getting hit by Nora's right hook, again getting pummeled. Ruby and the group hid Nora's cache of mouthguards, so they couldn't be used by Nora again.

" _Come on, Pyrrha. I just need to break you...This is going to get good."_ Nora thought. She then uppercutted Pyrrha on the chin, causing her to spit out some blood into the air. It fell onto the mat, and it wasn't looking good for Pyrrha, as it never usually was.

" _What makes her so strong?! My god, it's like fighting a rhino! No- like fighting Cinder!"_ Pyrrha thought. Pyrrha then decided screw it, and then ditched her defensive ideas and started to swing at Nora. She was dodging most of the punches, but the ones that hit Nora, hit hard. And Nora did spit out some blood, but she wasn't in nearly as much pain as Pyrrha was in.

 **DING!**

The bell had rung after a short time, but it felt like forever. Nora grunted at Pyrrha and walked backwards to her corner. She sat down and rested. Pyrrha slowly made her way back, where we would start to talk her through our plan.

"So, Pyrrha..." I took a towel and wiped off her sweat and blood.

"What?" She asked.

"We've been talking with Nora's team...and...we came up with a plan." I explained.

"Oh? What's that?" Pyrrha requested.

"Well, we know now that Nora plans on playing dirty soon. And we mean really soon." Goji started to explain.

"Alright..."

"And we're trying to think of a way to end this before one of you gets really hurt." Yang gave Pyrrha some water.

"Yeah, alright..." Pyrrha was in on the plan.

"You good with this?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I don't want to do this." Pyrrha said, mentioning fighting Nora.

"Good. Because we still need to figure out the plan." Leifang explained.

"I know that. Just let me rest." Pyrrha pleaded.

"Okay." We started to clean Pyrrha up. Nora spit out her mouthguard and it landed over by us. She was genuinely surprised, and a little worried.

"Hey, is that Nora's mouthguard?" I asked.

"I think so...pick it up." Weiss suggested. I leaned over and picked up the mouthguard.

"Yeah..looks like it. Should we give it back to her?" Yang asked.

"Wait. Look at it again." Pyrrha requested. We looked once more, and noticed nothing interesting.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Look where she puts her teeth. What is that?" Pyrrha asked. We all looked closely at the mouthguard, and noticed something. some sort of chewed substance. I picked it up.

"What is this? Is this...gum?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't know..." Goji whispered. Then, something clicked in Pyrrha's mind.

"The gum...That's how she has all that energy! The gum is giving her energy!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Wait..." We all were shocked.

"That cheating bastard! It wasn't enough that she was going to play dirty, but she's CHEATING?!" Yang shouted.

"I can't believe this..." Goji looked down in shame of Nora.

"I knew her better than this..." Pyrrha said.

"We all did. But she's gone off the deep end. She's turning into someone completely insane..." I put my hand on my forehead.

"Come up with that plan...fast." Pyrrha ordered.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY cashe?!" Nora yelled at her team.

"We don't know!" Ruby shouted.

"Are you sure? Then why were you over there at Pyrrha's side? Were you siding against me?" Nora demanded an answer.

"Well, we were called over there! We didn't come over intentionally!" Blake defended her actions.

"Ooh...I don't think so!" Nora didn't believe the idea.

"Nora, stop!" Ren shouted.

"NO!" Nora yelled. "I'm not going to stop until Pyrrha lays on the ground, bloody and bruised to the core. She needs to pay." Nora growled with her eyes screaming for blood.

"This isn't you..." Ren whispered.


	9. Round 5: Making and Losing a Mark

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 5: Making A Mark**

 **RWBY is Owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty** **Oum. (R.I.P.)**

 **Final Fantasy VII Characters & Akame Ga Kill Characters are owned by Square Enix.**

 **Dead Or Alive Characters are owned by Team Ninja.**

 **I Only Own My OC's.**

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora stood up again for the fifth round. This time, Nora was looking a little crazier than usual. And this is because she is very pissed off for "losing" her case.

"Where is it?! Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Nora yelled.

"We don't know, Nora!" Ruby replied to the crazified Valkyrie.

"Are you sure?!" Nora yelled.

"We're sure!" Ren said.

"Hmm...You'd better find it after the round is over." Nora demanded.

"We'll find it." Hitomi promised.

"Good." Nora growled. She then looked back at Pyrrha. This wouldn't set her back. Hopefully.

"We should call Nora's team over again." I recommended.

"Yeah. Keep thinking of something.." Goji agreed.

"When the round starts, though." Pyrrha advised.

"Of course." Weiss replied.

 **DING!**

Pyrrha and Nora finally started the fifth round. And Pyrrha finally was able to bring the pain this time. She immediately was able to get a few hits off.

Meanwhile...

Yang called everyone over to Pyrrha's corner where we started to think.

"Okay...now...where were we?" I asked.

"We were discussing a plan?" Blake answered.

"Oh. Right. Now...How to stop them.." I thought.

"I have another idea. It might be risky and foolhardy, but if pulled off right, it should give us the opportunity we need to bring Nora out of the fight. What if the fight had a accidental power malfunction that causes the lights to short-circuit and temporarily postpone the fight until further notice." Goji brought it out.

"How will it work?" I asked, intrigued.

"Someone will have to cut off the power to the gym and arena and I mean by deliberately destroying the power circuit for the arena." Goji explained.

"Who will do it? We can't have anyone from Nora's team do it. She'll get suspicious." Ruby pointed out.

"Let me handle that problem. I don't stand out very much so I will be able to cut the power off without raising any alarms off." Tatsumi stepped in.

"Good idea." Yang agreed.

Pyrrha started to push Nora to her corner so she could get a few hits off.

Pyrrha went for a jab, which Nora blocked, but that left the Valkyrie open for a nasty, harsh punch to the gut that almost made her vomit her lunch.

"Ugh..." Nora grunted as she leaned over.

"How do you like being the one on the receiving end right now, you hyperactive insane bitch!" Pyrrha taunted her aggressively.

"Arrgh..." Nora grunted.

"Not so fun, isn't it?!" Pyrrha mocked her as she unleashed an uppercut to Nora's chin and her fist connected causing Nora to fly and fall on her back with blood pouring from her mouth with a tooth busted.

Nora rocked back and fourth in pain.

"Damn it..." Nora muttered under her breath.

Then the referee got on the ground and started the countdown to ten!

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Nora started to immediately.

"Four!" Nora was up.

"You okay?" The referee asked.

"Oh yeah. Great!" Nora said with a devilish smile.

"What is with her?" I asked, since I, and the rest of the group, even Pyrrha heard Nora's remark.

"I'm far from bluffing, P-Money. If I was, then I wouldn't have fought so hard to beat the crap out of you for getting into my man's pants!" Nora shouted back.

Pyrrha glared at Nora. The both had a death stare for a brief moment.

"Fight!" The referee stepped back, and let the two continue.

However, Pyrrha still had the momentum going as she wasn't going to let Nora strike her, so she attacked before Nora could.

She got the jump on Nora by giving her a nasty right hook that sent her sprawling back towards a corner.

Nora growled before she went for a for a left hook before Pyrrha blocked it and she grabbed Nora's right arm that tried to punch her as the Spartan then headbutted Nora in the head.

The audience went "Ooh.." And so did Goji.

"Hey now, I didn't expect for Pyrrha to do that! Even that's off limits!" Goji shouted, disappointed. The referee came in and pulled Pyrrha away.

"Do that again, and I'm taking a point off your score. Got me?" The referee growled.

"Yeah." Pyrrha promised.

However, Nora's impatience had no boundaries as even the referee was harshly thrown out of the ring as she used the moment to her advantage when she went for a haymaker punch to Pyrrha!

"Woah!" The group shouted in shock.

"Once I am done with you, I am going to force you to watch as I am going to break you by sneaking my way into little Jaune Jaune's pants and break his weak teeny sausage when I fuck the crap out of him!" Nora screamed maniacally in the heat of the moment and in her delusion.

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted, while shocked at her remark.

The absolutely enraged Pyrrha punched her so rapidly and so viciously in the face that Nora was seeing stars all over. Then Pyrrha unleashed earth shattering punches into Nora's gut twice with the first shaking the arena and then the second one shattering all windows. Nora vomited her guts and blood.

"Ugh..." Nora grunted again. Her vision was blurry.

Pyrrha's eyes screamed with bloodlust with her mouth baring her fangs as she then charged her fist and let it all out breaking Nora's nose.

"AAH!" Nora screamed out in agony.

"Shit. I can't let this go on!" I yelled as I ran to the ropes to vault myself into the ring.

Pyrrha towered over the fallen Nora, who was clutching her bloody nose, with her eyes that glowed intense green with her black Aura overflowing out of her like a reaper of death.

And I pulled her away.

"Do you realize what you have just done?!" I yelled at her.

"Stay out of my way." Pyrrha growled.

"NO! You almost killed Nora! Your teammate!" Mecha shouted trying to make her see reason.

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NO LONGER MY TEAMMATE THE MOMENT SHE MENTIONED ABOUT WANTING TO HARM MY JAUNE IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE AND I WON"T STAND FOR IT!" Pyrrha went on a wrathful vent.

"Heh...let it all out, Pyrrha." Nora said.

"Shut up! You had to say something so stupid that you destroyed any chance of pulling Team JNPR back because of your damned pride and maniacal insanity!" Mecha roared at the smug Valkyrie.

"Back off, Mecha!" Pyrrha pushed me away.

"PYRRHA!" I yelled back at her.

She then held me up and threw me out.

"Alex!" Aileen ran to me.

"What the fuck, Pyrrha?!" Goji threw his arms in the air.

"This is my fight and my fight alone! I will kill her where she stands right now!" Pyrrha roared back not giving her team anymore room for negotiation or compromise like Nora to her own as both have truly snapped.

"Kill her?" Everyone caught on.

"That's right, Pyrrha. Only one of us will be walking out of here alive!" Nora smiled with a feral snarl with her blue eyes glowing like a demon.

"Oh Oum..." Goji whispered.

"Now. Nora, take the gloves off. Then we'll go at it." Pyrrha said.

"Now we're about to get our hands real bloody and dirty. I LIKE THAT!" Nora took her gloves off.

"And I look forward to this as well." Pyrrha threw her gloves to her corner, where Yang held them.

"Wow...," Ruby said with a flabbergasted, dropped jaw expression.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jaune said nervously.

"We all do." Goji added.

Nora and Pyrrha stood on opposite sides of the ring and formed into their boxing stances once more with each of their killing intent to each other now more obvious than before.

They both circled around the ring slowly. Pyrrha was the first to act again as she went on the started to rapidly go after Nora's face, damaging it fought back with a jab to Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha didn't flinch at the punch and instead backed up to give herself some space. Then as soon as Nora went for a right hook thinking she got Pyrrha on the ropes, Pyrrha ducked under and unleashed several harsh, devastating punches to her stomach and chest breaking several of her ribs brutally.

"Shit!" Nora snarled with her teeth leaking with blood and eyes bloodshot.

"That looked like it hurt..." Weiss remarked, slightly looking away in the process. The personalities couldn't be anymore different between Nora and Pyrrha. The former was now snarling and behaving in a manner more like a rabid Grimm or beast with the way she swayed her hands around like a deranged ape with her breathing raspy and acrid in between her teeth. The latter was more like a cold, silent assassin or killer with cold, sharp-clear focus with her eyes radiating quiet, yet potent anger with calculating coldness with no light or life in them.

Pyrrha especially was changed. With the promise she gave to Goji now broken, she then decided to continue down the path she set for herself.

"Oh god...," Yang said.

"Why is she doing this?" Goji asked.

"Nora's insult really struck a raw nerve into her and that broke whatever's left of her reservations," Yang replied grimly.

"But before with everything she remained calm...now she has gone off the deep end..." Goji whispered.

"HHRRAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Nora screeched like a rabid cougar as she punched Pyrrha in the face with her left hook, but Pyrrha didn't move and wasn't affected by the punch. The Spartan kept her cold, unflinching gaze towards her opponent. She then slowly wrenched the fist away from her face.

"What is she doing now?" Blake asked slowly.

Nora grunted in confusion and anger when her fist and arm were being bent in an unnatural position. Then Pyrrha then launched an uppercut to the chin and then went merciless on Nora as she punched her in the cheek hard enough to dislodge her jaw.

Nora stumbled back and spit out some blood. Then when she tried to aim her punch after regaining her footing shakily, Pyrrha seemed to have disappeared and then teleported in front of her landing another punch near to her eye. Another to her right cheek. Another to her left cheek. Another to chin. So on and so forth as Pyrrha's arms became flurries of fists while dodging against Nora's now pathetic attempts to strike back.

Pyrrha landed several devastating blows to her abdomen and even went far as to land a couple to Nora's crotch.

"And that's definitely not cool." Yang remarked.

Nora slowly sinked to the floor with the hits to her crotch and moaned in pain.

"Now you won't be able to sink onto Jaune's dick, you little bitch," Pyrrha darkly taunted the pained Viking Huntress.

She then pinned Nora down and started to beat her into submission.

Pyrrha stomped on Nora's back repeatedly until she broke her shoulder.

"AAAGGGHHH! CRAP! THAT HURTS!" Nora screamed.

"It should, asshole." Pyrrha growled.

"But not as much as this!" Pyrrha then twisted Nora's right arm into an unnatural angle.

"Aah! STOP!" Nora pleaded.

Pyrrha then punched Nora in the face while she kept Nora's right arm twisted as she said angrily,

"You accused me of sneaking into Ren's pants when what you were about to do...," Pyrrha launched another punch to Nora, "...was exactly the same thing you wanted to do to my man." Pyrrha punched her once more, "You." Another punch. "Are." Another punch. "A Damned." Another punch. "HYPOCRITE!" Then Pyrrha punched her right in the ear.

Nora growled angrily.

Pyrrha then went once again for another blow. Nora, this time, grabbed it.

"Try that again." Nora challenged the spartan.

"You asked for it!" Pyrrha growled as she pulled on Nora's hair and then slammed her head into the arena floor repeatedly.

"This is turning out of control." Goji remarked.

"No shit, man." I remarked, with Aileen helping me walk over.

Then Pyrrha climbed up on the rope of the arena and then body slammed Nora with stomach and chest with the latter's bigger assets crushing Nora in the head.

"This is hard to watch.." Everyone looked away as Pyrrha continued her beatdown.

Then the bell rang and the round was over, but no one was cheering anymore.

Pyrrha let off of Nora. She let her go and had her fall to the mat almost unconscious.

"Stay away from my man, you little c***," Pyrrha spat at Nora in the face.

Everyone was silent. Even Ozpin was shocked.

"Oh Dust, what has she done?" Goji clutched his head with his hands in utter disbelief and terror.

Pyrrha walked triumphantly to her corner, but kept the same deadly facial expression. where she pulled a stool up and sat down, resting.

"Scratch the plan. We need to give both a talking to." I said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? They're like freaking dragons for crying out loud! One wrong move and they can tear us apart whether they're aware of it or not!" Goji complained with arms spread out.

"Ruby. Get the tranquilizer. Now. I need to go lay down the plan to Ozpin." I said, as I walked away, whispering it to the group.

"I'm not sure if that's the best solution..." Goji said thinking of something else.

"Well, then what do we do? Let them continue until one of them lies down on the floor with their body covered in blood?" Yang asked.

"The only we to fight dragons is to fight them with dragons," Goji explained.

"Are you saying..." I stopped.

"Yang." Goji said that one word.

"I need you to step in and take both Pyrrha and Nora out. They are both stuck in their own world twisted and corrupted by each's hatred for each other. Only someone that's their friend and with a fire strong enough to burn their hatred away can make them return to their senses." Goji said looking at Yang with his determined glare cementing the request.

"I'll try." Yang said.

"I know I am putting a hard and difficult task for you. One that you may not even survive from given how strong those two are, but you have burned brighter than anybody else and have pulled through tough situations before. So I am confident that you will be able to pull this off," Goji put his hand on her muscular shoulder.

"Goji! You can't be serious!" Aria yelled.

"I am. She can stop them." Goji said with a grim tone.

"But she'll be overwhelmed!" Aria said with great worry and fear.

"You forgot what her Semblance does and her newfound Dragon Warrior skills and abilities," Goji said.

"Still, those two against her? She may not have a chance." Aria remarked.

"Then Tatsumi will definitely come to help her. He is her mate after all and they are both dragons, Aria. They will come to one's aid when the other is in trouble." Goji reminded his girlfriend.

"So the power failing plan is a no-go?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah...not when Pyrrha and Nora are at each other's throats and are determined to kill each other," Goji confirmed.

"In fact..it may make the job harder." Weiss added.

"Not to mention the darkness will only make them more dangerous as they will hit each other blind and with that, inflict more serious injuries," Tifa remarked.

"Yeah.." Everyone said.

"Still get the tranquilizers ready in case Yang and Tatsumi are unable to subdue Pyrrha and Nora. It's always best to have a backup plan ready if things go awry," Ryuoji said.

"Good idea." Ruby ran off.

"Now we can only wait for the round to start and then..." Takenaka looked at Pyrrha and Nora glaring at each other from opposite sides of the ring like beasts waiting to tear each other apart.

"...send in the dragons of war."

* * *

 **Note:**

I get this moved off the original point, but at this point, I think it may enhance the plot. Also, GojiGrimlockSaurus helped me write this chapter. So, give him some credit for this. We did about 50/50 of the work.

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are appreciated!**


	10. Round 6: Battle of Dragons

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 6: Battle of Dragons**

 **RWBY and it's characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P.)**

 **Akame Ga Kill! And Final Fantasy Characters are owned by Square Enix.**

 **Dead or Alive Characters are owned by Team Ninja.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora stood up yet again. It was finally Round 6, but it felt like forever. The two former teammates of Team JNPR glared at each other predatorily with each wanting nothing more than to beat the shit out of one another and break the other.

While the groups were left to watch.

Yang donned herself in her yellow and black boxer shorts with her gloves on while her lover, Tatsumi, was bare-chested showing off his strong muscles on his chest, arms, shoulders, and stomach while wearing purple short pants with his fists wrapped in multiple strings of cloth.

"You ready?" Yang asked Tatsumi.

"Yeah.." Tatsumi was hesitant to answer.

Then the bell rung with Pyrrha and Nora going at it now with their fists swinging with intensity unlike anything experienced before. It was hard for us to watch, seeing them go at it like that.

Pyrrha was striking back with her fists inflicting massive amount of damage onto Nora, while Nora's strikes were faster and more vicious than before as they were now sporting serious bruises and cuts on their faces. Her abdomen was receiving punishment as well, she was getting bruises there as well.

"Grrr...I hope that's not the best you got, Nora." Pyrrha taunted venomously towards Nora.

"I've got a long way to go..." Nora growled back as she got Pyrrha into a headlock and kneed her.

"Well...so do I!" Pyrrha gut punched Nora in the stomach viciously. She did so until Nora finally let go of her, and the two stood idly for a bit.

"I wonder what they're going to do next," Ruby wondered.

"They're not going to do anything." Yang growled.

"Don't tell me you're thinking what I am thinking , sister," Ruby said out of apprehension and worry.

"Why do you think I changed?" Yang asked her little sister.

"Good point, Yang," Ruby acknowledged, "Besides, Tatsumi is also suited up to help you out."

"Yep. It's going to be hard, but we can stop them." Yang replied.

"You need to." Goji added.

"Good luck, Yang and Tatsumi. Because you're going to need it more than ever," Blake cautioned them.

"Yeah...don't get too reckless with them. I know I wouldn't." Leone said carefully.

"And we're the most crazy here." Yang mentioned as well.

"Yeah... we are, but also the most fun and exciting," Ruby added.

"Right." Yang smiled at her little sister. Then the fight continued once more.

The two ran towards each other and started to trade blows. Nora went on the offensive this time as she wisened up to Pyrrha's calculative methods of attack and defense. She went for whatever opening she could found and exploited it as best as she could. This caused Pyrrha to stay as mobile as she could as she tried to dodge Nora's punches the best she could. Nora went to grab and tackle Pyrrha by the waist to the ground. Pyrrha tried to fight free, but couldn't with Nora's strength. Then Nora gave a nasty right hook to Pyrrha's left eye. Pyrrha's eye started to swell up, causing her to keep it closed to ease the pain. Pyrrha, with her remaining right eye, saw Nora's second attack and dodged underneath and went for an uppercut to her teeth and mouth breaking Nora some of her good teeth. She spit some out, and stumbled back. This allowed Pyrrha to stand again.

"Should we barge in?" Yang asked Ryuoji Takenaka AKA Goji if the timing for their intervention was ripe now.

"Go." Goji gave the OK.

Yang and Tatsumi nodded and they quickly jumped into the ring in between Pyrrha and Nora with the brawler facing the Viking Huntress while Tatsumi confronted the Spartan Huntress.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Pyrrha fiercely questioned their sudden, abrupt intrusion into the fight.

"This has gone on long enough! We're here to stop this." Yang growled.

"To the contrary, Yang, I'm afraid it hasn't gone on long enough yet," Nora hissed at her.

"You are sick, you know that?" Yang growled.

"I won't stop until I destroy that Invincible Girl facade that Pyrrha's hiding behind and show to the world that I deserve that title better than anyone else!" Nora declared.

"First of all, that title should belong to me. Second of all, you won't get to show the world because you'll be on the ground before you can finish your little grudge." Yang growled.

"How dare you!" Pyrrha roared.

"Point is that me and my girlfriend are you going to stop you both from destroying yourselves in the ring!" Tatsumi shouted defiantly in front of the Spartan, whose patience was close to being nonexistent.

Pyrrha hated to say the next bit, but in order to continue their bout, she had to ask:

"Hey, Nora? Feel like teaming up to take them down?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora rubbed her chin as she thought about it. Then she came to her decision when she said,

"Deal! Let's teach the blonde airhead and her playboy a lesson they would surely never forget!"

"...!" Yang and Tatsumi were suprised at what they just did.

"Well...that's one way to stop them from fighting each other," Blake said in spite of her heart saying otherwise.

"You realize they're going to continue after taking Yang and Tatsumi out, right?" I asked.

"Not if our dragons stop them," Blake said.

"That's a huge if." I said.

"You gotta have more faith in our friends than that, Alex." Ryuoji said reassuring me. I nodded, agreeing with him.

Yang and Tatsumi quickly got into position facing the temporary coalition of Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie in the ring as everyone was now cheering for a two-vs-two brawl. They circled around.

"I'll take Nora, you get Pyrrha." Tatsumi said.

"Got it, but be wary of Nora. She might look small, but underneath her size, she's every bit the powerhouse as I am." Yang said as she glared at Pyrrha.

"I could say the same for Pyrrha." Tatsumi added, looking at Nora.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Yang," Pyrrha cracked her knuckles.

"Did you, now?" Yang took notice of that.

"Despite being the Mistral Four-Star Champion, I soon quickly became glossed over after you won against the famous Tifa Lockhart while you were hot stuff for months. It should have been me up there back then," Pyrrha said.

"Well, if you win in a Death Battle, and win against the same person twice, then you will get a bit of a fan base. That's what happened with me." Yang replied.

"And I want to prove that fanbase wrong by defeating you once and for all!" Pyrrha punched her fists together.

Yang smiled.

"I'd like to see you try." Yang growled.

"I am not going to try...," Pyrrha gave off a feral smile as she challenged Yang back, "...I know I will beat the shit out of you until you're weak to stand up!"

"I'm the best in this field. Come at me," Yang taunted the spartan by waving her fingers at her.

"You are going to regret that," Pyrrha then charged at her with Nora doing the same as the Valkyrie lunged at Tatsumi.

The ferocious battle amongst dragons had begun.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Give some credit to GojiGrimlockSaurus for helping me write this chapter. He was a major part of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Review, Favorite, and Follows are appreciated!**


	11. Round 7? The Tag Battle

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 7? The Tag Battle**

 **RWBY and it's characters are owned by Monty Oum.**

 **Final Fantasy and Akame Ga Kill! and it's characters are owned by Square Enix.**

 **Dead or Alive and it's characters are owned by Team Ninja.**

 **All Franchises belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Time slowed for a while. Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, and Tatsumi were still charging at each other. Immediately after the bell rang, both Yang and Pyrrha collided their fists resulting in shockwaves that rocked the stadium. The blow was so powerful, some were even fell off their chairs. The Golden Dragoness and the Crimson Spartan traded massive, earth shaking blows to each other while Nora went on the offensive with Tatsumi being on the defensive and counterattack as he often dodged, parried/deflected her blows following it with up with punches and kicks to her face and abdomen. Yang threw a titanic punch to Pyrrha, knocking her back. Sweat flew from her face.

"The Student still has a lot to learn from the Master!" Yang taunted the Four-Star Champion.

"Arrgh!" Pyrrha grunted. She charged head-long into Yang.

"Hmph!" Yang sidestepped and unleashed her knee into Pyrrha's gut knocking the wind out of her. And yet, Pyrrha still wasn't out. Pyrrha grabbed Yang's leg and slammed her onto the arena floor. Yang quickly recovered, kicking Pyrrha away and standing up.

"You are one to talk when you haven't graduated, yet!" Pyrrha yelled back.

"Neither have you!" Yang shouted back. Pyrrha launched her punch towards Yang's chest knocking her back with the blonde brawler immediately retaliating by socking Pyrrha right in the jaw. Both stood at a stalemate.

Meanwhile...

Nora was on a roll as she was hammering Tatsumi relentlessly with her punches, including one that resulted in him having a nose bleed.

Tatsumi stumbled backwards, bleeding all on his face, along with having multiple bruises.

"You can't stop me, you weak little pussy of a man. You can't punch me! I am Nora Valkyrie, Queen of the Castle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nora laughed manically like a mad witch or supervillain on steroids.

"Hmph..." Tatsumi grunted.

"You shouldn't be Yang's man..." Nora taunted again.

"What makes you think I would abandon her, you psycho bubblegum-haired bitch?!" Tatsumi shut her up by charging at her and then doing a back flip kick to her chin sending her flying in the air. He then prepared a fierce uppercut as she slowly decended towards Tatsumi's fist. Then Nora smiled as she then grabbed onto Tatsumi's fist and like a springboard, she launched her body as she then twirled and twisted until her legs constrained his head in between her meaty, muscular thighs.

"What?!" Tatsumi yelled in shock.

"Hhhrraaaarrgghhh!" Nora yelled as she then lifted and slammed him down with her legs. Goji and I were in horror.

"How? How are they losing?" I said.

"No...," Goji recoiled from his horror and went back into his calm demeanor, "I expected such level of resistance from Nora and Pyrrha. If otherwise, I would be more surprised. That is why I wanted Yang and Tatsumi to fight because I anticipated this based on how strong Nora and Pyrrha are both physically and mentally in their will and determination to win."

"Okay..." I replied,

"Don't give up, yet. They have only just gotten started." Ryuoji stated.

In the ring, Yang blocked a right hook from Pyrrha and while the brawler attempted to strike with her own right hook, Pyrrha blocked it with her own left hand and the two went into a wrestling bout. The crowd was roaring.

"Grrr...GRAAHH!" Yang pushed Pyrrha back closer and closer to her corner while the Spartan struggled to hold her ground with her own great strength in spite of Yang having more experience with her hands, arms, and body in hand to hand combat than she was.

"Not so tough and confident are you now?!" Yang shouted as she slowly exerted more and more of her Aura and strength from her unbelievable enormous reservoirs of unimaginable, godly power to overcome Pyrrha. Pyrrha was slowly losing her endurance and strength from trying to keep up with Yang.

"I am JNPR's strongest member for a reason... I will be damned if I let myself be defeated here...By you!" Pyrrha's roared defiantly as she literally pushed into a corner by Yang's more powerful body.

"It's gonna happen, Pyrrha! Sooner or later!" Yang yelled.

"I will not let that happen!" Pyrrha roared. Yang and Pyrrha once again threw titanic punches that ended up creating a massive shockwave.

"Go, sister!" Ruby cheered for Yang.

"Go Yang..." I repeated, with less emphasis.

"Pyrrha...," Jaune said worriedly.

"Jaune..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am worried for her because I fear she might not be the same Pyrrha I love," Jaune said his fears.

"She changed. She'll change back after this is over." I said.

"I really hope so regardless how this will turn out." Jaune said.

"Same. And I speak for all of us." I said.

Tatsumi managed to get out of the leg lock that Nora put him through after a harrowing moment of suffocation.

He gasped for air.

"Damn..." Tatsumi swore.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Nora asked.

"Can't say you're much better!" Tatsumi said back.

"That's why I like it better when you fight back 'cause it makes breaking your legs all the more worth it!" Nora screeched with glee.

"Hmph." Tatsumi grunted.

"Here I come! Off with your head!" Nora charged with a right hook to his head. He ducked the blow and countered her by giving Nora a nasty gut punch.

"Aaaccckk!" Nora yelled in pain from having her gut punched hard. Nora stumbled back and Tatsumi moved on the offensive. He kept punching Nora in the face and kicking her in the shins and ankles to disorient her with lightening fast, but powerful attacks.

Nora slouched to the ground slightly.

The group off to the side then immediately took notice.

"Come on, Tatsumi..." I whispered, clenching my fists.

"Time to finish this." Tatsumi clenched his fists harder.

Yang looked over at her boyfriend and cheered him on for a second.

"Nice! Take her down!" Yang shouted.

"Right!" Tatsumi said as he was now merciless in his attacks. However, Yang's cheering left her wide open to a counter attack.

"Wide open! Big mistake!" Pyrrha's yelled lunging her fist forward.

Yang's face connected to Pyrrha's fist, and she felt her mighty power.

"YANG!" Blake yelled.

"No!" Goji yelled.

Yang was sent sprawling into the ropes. Pyrrha was on a warpath as she was out for blood.

"Oh no..." I said.

"Cocky as usual and it will cost you dearly this time," Pyrrha said as she stomped menacingly towards Yang.

Yang wiped some blood from her mouth.

"Ugh.." She grunted.

"Hehehe..." Pyrrha laughed manically.

"There's no doubt about it. The Pyrrha I have known is gone and replaced by this monster in front of me!" Yang snarled slamming her fist on the mat.

"Am I now?" Pyrrha shouted.

"Yes! And because of that...," Yang slowly stood up with determination and sorrowful anger in her now crimson eyes, "... I can't be defeated here. I have to beat the crazy shit out of you for Jaune's and everyone's sake!"

"Hm." Pyrrha grunted again.

"I will not stop until I wake you up from this nightmare!" Yang charged forward furiously.

They clashed yet again.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Thank GojiGrimlockSaurus for helping me write this chapter. He did about 50% of the work.**

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are appreciated!**


	12. Round 8: Pulling Through

**Relationship Goals**

 **Round 8: Pulling Through**

 **RWBY and it's characters are owned by Monty Oum. (R.I.P.)**

 **Final Fantasy and Akame Ga Kill! and it's characters are owned by Square Enix.**

 **Dead or Alive and it's characters are owned by Team Ninja.**

 **All Franchises belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha clashed one more time. Ryouji and I were determined to see this done. All four of the fighters were bleeding, sweating, and generally hurting all over. So it's time they put an end to this. Once and for all. Pyrrha went for a hard right hook, but Yang ducked underneath jabbed Pyrrha twice in the chest before she went for a fierce uppercut that made her mouth bleed.

"Time to wrap this up!" Yang shouted.

"Like hell you will!" Pyrrha punched Yang in the eye, but Yang blocked the hit and counterattacked with a strike to her neck that left her disorientated as Yang hammered her relentlessly with merciless punches and then swung her fists onto Pyrrha's head stunning her. Yang went in for an uppercut, and it connected, sending Pyrrha sprawling back. She leaned on the ropes and sprung back into the center of the ring. Pyrrha dodged a kick from Yang and grabbed her by the leg and punched her knee so hard that she fractured it. Yang kneeled down on the mat.

"Damn it!" Yang held her knee.

"No!" I slammed my fist on the mat. Yang then got angry. Her eyes turned red and she pulled off her gloves revealing her fists wrapped.

"Getting serious, now?" Pyrrha taunted. Yang slammed her fists together.

"You know it!" Yang shouted. Then almost in a blur, Yang was wailing on Pyrrha with her massively, powerful punches within seconds!

"Hm. Good." I said.

"Huh?" Ruby walked up to me.

"Yang's got great speed on Pyrrha. She needs to break her guard. Then she can go in for a finishing blow." I remarked. And indeed, Pyrrha was unable to block against Yang's draconic wrath any longer as Yang broke her guard when her punches not only hit Pyrrha's arms, but also broke their bones literally. Pyrrha dropped her guard, leaving her wide open for punishment.

Ozpin was watching in slight interest and horror as he witnessed what was happening.

"YOU'RE. FINIIIIISSSHHEED!" Yang roared at the top of her lungs as she launched the most powerful and decisive punch with her fist that socked Pyrrha right in the face and sent her crashing into the corner unconscious with her face bloodied and bruised beyond recognition.

The audience all said in unison:

"Ooooohhhh..."

"That's gonna leave a mark." I slowly mentioned.

In the other corner, Tatsumi was also being unrelenting in his assault after seeing his girlfriend injured so grievously as he lashed all out at Nora, who was also on the losing end.

"GAHH! DAMNIT!" Nora screamed in frustration.

"You're time is up!" Tatsumi shouted. He uppercutted Nora. She leaned down in pain. Nora vomited blood from the severity of the hit.

She slowly sank to the floor.

"I can't fall..." Nora said.

"You will now." Tatsumi unleashed a nasty knee onto Nora's head, busting her face up.

Nora then hit the floor face first.

Pyrrha slowly sank to the ground as well. Yang and Tatsumi dropped their guard.

"It's over...finally." Yang remarked. Ryouji, the group and I all vaulted into the ring.

"You did it! You two won!" Ruby cheered as she jumped and hugged both of them together.

"Wait. We can talk after we clear the crowd." I said.

"Good idea," Blake said.

I then shouted to the crowd:

"Alright, show's over! Everyone out!" I demanded. Upon my orders, everyone left the arena gossiping about the legendary two-vs.-two fight for months to come.

"Alright...so... that just happened." Weiss said.

"Yeah! But me and Tatsumi ended it with a YANG!" Yang shouted victoriously with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips confidently.

"You certainly did." Ryouji replied.

"But now comes the hard part...," Ren said, mentioning about the unconscious and messed up Pyrrha and Nora.

"They're in for it when they wake up." I growled.

"No doubt about that." Goji agreed with me.

"The only question is what will we do? Talk them down?" I asked.

"I think talking them bluntly to them is the only way to snap them out of it," Ryuoji decided.

"Right. We all need to be there. No matter..." I looked at Jaune and Ren. "..How hard it'll be." I slowly said.

"We will be there. They are our teammates and girlfriends after all," Jaune said not backing down.

I stayed silent as I picked up Pyrrha's strong and unconscious body. Yang picked up Nora. We started to walk out. Ozpin already had left.

"Interesting..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this, I was in Mexico for my Spring Break and I didn't bring my laptop with me so I couldn't work on this while I was there. Sorry for that. And Goji helped me out yet again with this, so give him 50% of the credit.**

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are** **appreciated!**


	13. Finale: The Confrontation & Reveal?

**Relationship Goals**

 **Finale: The Confrontation & Reveal?**

 **RWBY and it's characters are owned by Monty** **Oum. (R.I.P.)**

 **Final Fantasy and Akame Ga Kill! and it's characters are owned by Square Enix.**

 **Dead or Alive and it's characters are owned by Team Ninja.**

 **All Franchises belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **Also, Read to the end and read the Author's note so you can get caught up on my next piece of work! It's recommended if you like this kind of stuff.**

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora woke up in a pitch black room, tied to a chair. A light popped up above their heads, revealing us, looking angrier than usual.

"What's going on here?! Where are we?" Pyrrha asked looking around.

"More importantly, do you know why you're here?" Weiss asked the two embittered Huntresses.

"Enlighten us, will you?" Nora asked, sounding sarchastic, but actually wanting an answer.

"Trying to be smart aleck with us, huh? But then again you two had this coming for a while...," Yang said with her arms crossed across her massive breasts emphasizing their humongous girth and size. Nora growled at the hospitality she and Pyrrha were getting.

"*Sigh* You two need to bury the hatchet." I said.

"Excuse me? With her?!" Pyrrha yelled in outrage gesturing to Nora, who was just as outraged as she was.

"Uh huh. This has gone on long enough." Ryouji growled, crossing his arms.

"I would rather be eaten by a Grimm than have her anywhere near Jaune!" Pyrrha snarled.

"Well, then go get eaten." Jaune said.

"What?!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Because right now, I can care less about you." Jaune growled.

"Jaune... What's happening to you? I thought you loved me." Pyrrha said in disbelief with her voice cracking.

Jaune looked away in disgust.

"No...It can't be. It can't be that my hatred for Nora is tearing the team apart." Pyrrha went into a breakdown with her eyes becoming emptier by the seconds.

"Now do you see what you've done?" I asked them with a lower tone in my voice.

"Yes...," Pyrrha tearfully admitted with remorse.

Nora, on the other hand,

"Oh how the mighty have crumbled," she said in a smug snide manner.

Everyone gave her the evil eye.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pyrrha growled, clenching her fists, still tied up by the rope.

"You got what you deserve so being so high and mighty that now you are just as broken and corruptible as everyone else." Nora said.

"And what about you? You lost! You're pride is broken as well!" Pyrrha yelled, with her voice cracking.

"Because how could you hurt me and destroy me when I saw you having sex with Ren?!" Nora screamed.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind." I then pulled up a beaten up and tied up Cardin Winchester.

"Go on, tell her," Yang demanded.

"Go rot in hell for all I care!" Cardin weakly said.

Yang walked up to him slowly, and gut punched him.

"Oof!" He leaned down.

"Tell her. NOW." Yang gritted her teeth. "Unless you want another taste of this." Yang put her fist right in his face.

"Screw...you!" Cardin snarled.

Ryouji kicked him in the nuts.

"Fffff-" Cardin was breaking.

"Speak! NOW! Before I'll be the one to break those precious nuts of yours, you lying scumbag!" Leone threatened him cracking her knuckles as she was in her terrifying Lionelle Teigu form.

Cardin sweat and he stepped forward.

"Nora..,I..." He stopped.

"SAY IT ALREADY!" I shouted.

"Me and my team photocopied the pictures!" He revealed.

"Show me." Nora requested. Cardin shakily showed how he and his team photocopied the photos to make it look like Pyrrha getting into Ren's pants when actually it was the opposite.

Pyrrha and Nora breathed heavily. They then requested together in unison:

"Untie us."

"Request granted." Ryuoji gestured to Bulat and Alice to untie them.

They stood up and started to beat up Cardin.

"This is for deceiving me into making an ass of myself and tearing my team apart! For Renny!" Nora roared as she punched Cardin in the face.

Cardin fell to the ground. Pyrrha picked his head up and slammed it onto the floor.

"And that's for for trying to trick me!" Pyrrha shouted.

"You have crossed a red line, Cardin, and I am not going to let you off the hook," Pyrrha hissed as she grabbed and squeezed his ear in an iron grip causing Cardin to squeal painfully like a pig.

The beating went on for 5 minutes straight until Cardin was unconscious on the floor, bloodied and bruised beyond repair.

"That's for playing me and Nora for fools to discredit my lover, you piece of shit," Pyrrha said venomously before she spat on his body.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. The guy's knocked out cold." I held them back.

Pyrrha and Nora breathed heavily and deeply looking at Cardin with heated gazes before glancing at each other with that softening as they realized that they didn't had any legit reason to keep hating each other at all. After a minute of silence, Nora was the first to offer an apology to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha...I...I...I-I'm sorry..." Nora said shakily struggling to find right words as she was choking up with emotion.

Pyrrha then hugged Nora.

"It's fine. I kinda figured that you'd do this." Pyrrha replied.

"But I-I-I said nasty stuff about you and Jaune. How can you forgive me for such offenses?" Nora asked tearfully.

"That's who you can be sometimes. I took it to heart, but I forgive you." Pyrrha said.

"But-"

"When we were fighting, in the 5th round, when you said that you were going to make me watch as you screwed Jaune, I snapped. That's why I went so far with you." Pyrrha explained. "It's also my fault for letting my rage mix up my love and passion for Jaune when I snapped," Pyrrha confessed.

"I also heard that you broke a promise." Nora pointed out.

"I know... that was also the result for letting my drive to defeat you at any cost consume me," Pyrrha admitted.

"You should say that to their faces, not mine." Nora said.

"You're right, Nora." Pyrrha broke from the hug to face Jaune and Ryuoji.

"I'm sor-" Pyrrha started to apologize.

"No need. You already gave us both enough of a reason to forgive you." Ryouji replied.

"You do?" Pyrrha was genuinely surprised.

"We get it." Ryouji added.

"We know you didn't mean to do it on purpose...that's just how passion, if left unchecked, can cause us to do crazy things that no sane person would ever contemplate of or condone," Ryuoji said.

"Yeah..." Pyrrha agreed, putting her hand out.

"We good?" She asked.

"We're good." Ryouji and Pyrrha shook hands.

"Pyrrha... I am sorry for showing my disgust at you. I was just angry at the Pyrrha that replaced the one that I knew and fallen in love with. In other words, it's good to have you back, Pyrrha. I love you and will always will. No matter what," Jaune said to her.

"Thanks..." They embraced each other.

"Ren, will you forgive me for blowing up so much to hurt you...Pyrrha...Jaune...everyone...that was based on a stupid lie?" Nora asked him with tears pouring from her blue-green eyes.

"I will. And don't worry about it." Ren hugged the bubble-gum valkyrie.

"Thank you...so much, Renny. I love you," Nora broke down sobbing.

"I love you too." Ren replied.

"So I think we can safely say that this drama is resolved for good this time," Weiss said with a comforted smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Ryouji remarked, looking the other way.

"Should we tell Ozpin and Glynda about Cardin and what he did to instigate the fight?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ooh yeah." Yang said.

"He deserves it. Now, you two..." I then looked at Pyrrha and Nora, still bruised, bloody, and in their fighting clothes. "Tifa? Give them a potion, and then, you guys should change." I recommended.

"Got it." Tifa brought the healing potions to Pyrrha and Nora.

They drank them, and healed their wounds. They then walked out and went to their dorms to change. We also took Cardin to Ozpin.

"I am curious as to why Cardin's here, though I may have a good inkling as to why," Ozpin said calmly.

"He caused the dispute between Pyrrha and Nora." Yang simply said.

"Do you have evidence to prove his guilt?" Ozpin asked them while sipping his coffee from his mug in his office desk.

Ruby threw the pictures onto Ozpin's desk and showed the fact they were edited using Photoshop. Ozpin examined the photos carefully and his eyes narrowed and his mouth turned clenched with grimace as he could see subtle features indicating Cardin and his team's handiwork better than a normal person would.

"Hmm..." Ozpin was thinking.

"What is it?" Yang asked curiously.

"I'm surprised he did this. I mean, he's tried to break you guys up before, and failed. Why try again?" Ozpin wondered.

"To discredit me and make me look I am an incompetent leader with a divided team falling apart," Jaune answered.

"Well, he almost succeeded, I will admit." Ozpin agreed. Pyrrha and Nora then came up to the office through the elevator.

"Succeeded is an understatement, sir. He almost had us killed fighting each much to his own amusement," Pyrrha snarled looking at him with unadulterated venom in her emerald eyes.

"Well, we'll have him answer for his crimes somehow. I can tell you two gave him your two sense." Ozpin noted.

"How did you know?" Nora asked.

"Because you probably beat him up after you realized the harshness of your actions." Ozpin smiled.

"Damn right," Nora smiled evilly looking at Cardin with her look saying, 'You're dead meat!'

Cardin was still silent.

"Fuck you." He spoke.

"Mr. Winchester...," Ozpin spoke calmly, but with a subtle tone of anger and intimidation that had Cardin on the edge.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Cardin gritted his teeth, facing him.

"What you committed was a deeply serious crime that will mark you for suspension, or worse, for expulsion. To be frank, it doesn't matter, which one I will choose for you to be under because it means two things. One, you will never be allowed into Beacon again, and two, people will question your ethics and the integrity of your character once this goes onto your transcript. This will be a permanent stain to your career and it will haunt you for the rest of your life," Ozpin explained.

"..!" Everyone was shocked at the big lengths Ozpin went towards his punishment.

"You can't do that!" Cardin objected, throwing his arms in the air,

"But I can." Ozpin shut down Cardin's idea.

"S, you do that now, but not in the Forever Fall forest?" Jaune asked.

"What happened there?" Ozpin asked.

"...!" Cardin jumped slightly, since that incident never came to light.

"Oh, Cardin just...nearly made me cover Pyrrha in tree sap, so she could then be swarmed by rapier wasps. And then, the commotion riled up a nearby Ursi, and then I defended his sorry ass from it, along with the rest of the group." Jaune explained. Ozpin then turned to face Cardin with his expression more deadly then ever before.

"And now he's going to kill him." I remarked, sounding sarcastic.

"No need for that, Mr. Alex," Ozpin said holding his palm out, "Because Cardin will no longer be in Beacon Academy from now on."

"I was being slightly sarchastic. But if you actually did, I honestly wouldn't complain." I explained.

"No...expulsion will be enough," Ozpin replied.

"Then, get out of here, Cardin." I growled.

"No...you can't do this to me. I'm a Winchester and my father is a well-known Huntsman and politician." Cardin said trying to find an excuse.

"Then bring him to court to defend your actions." Ozpin remarked. He motioned for us to push him out.

"Got ya." Yang picked him up and escorted him out.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Cardin asked.

"You're outta here, Cardin. Bye bye." Yang took Cardin to the elevator and went down with him.

"What about my team?!" Cardin asked desperately.

"They can't help you. Pray to Oum with all your might, because you're going to need it." Yang and Cardin went down the elevator. Cardin gulped heavily.

Then, he tried to do one more thing before he left; tried to grope Yang.

"Wha?!" Yang then went into a rampage and beat his body into submission.

"YOU PERVERTED BITCH!" She screamed.

We were only hearing punching sounds and moaning from Cardin from Ozpin's office.

"Uh...I don't even want to know what just happened." I remarked.

Yang hyperventilated with her face blushing red while her arm covered her massive b*** with Cardin down on the ground unconscious with a nosebleed and hearts in his eyes.

*Ding!* the elevator dinged, and she stood there, still shocked.

*Ring!* She then got a call from me.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Cardin groped my boobs! That pervert!" Yang roared.

"Not suprised, he is a dick." Ryouji remarked.

"Qualified enough for him to pick up his bags and scram out of here pronto!" Yang said. She then picked him up and kicked him so hard, he went out of the gates. "Never come back!" She screamed.

Yang then went back to her team's dorm room where Ruby asked her,

"Everything okay with you, sis?"

"Yeah..." Yang remarked. "Where are the others?"

"Mecha and Ryouji had to stay at Ozpin's while the rest went back. He said he wanted to tell them something." Blake explained.

"Really? I wonder what?" Yang thought.

"We were thinking about that too." Weiss agreed.

"We should get some sleep. We had a big night." Ruby said, looking at the clock, showing it was 11:30.

"*Yawn* I am kinda tired..." Yang put on her pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

"You two." Ozpin sipped his coffee from his mug. We were a little scared.

"What is it you want to speak to us about for me and Alex to remain here, sir?" Ryuoji asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." Ozpin requested.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a similar idea about setting up a tournament similar to your few fights after watching two fights, but on a larger, grander scale," Ozpin stated.

"Really?" Ryouji took a seat after getting permission. "You took an interest in this?" He continued.

"Indeed...and what I mean by larger scale is that the roster I'm envisioning will have more than just very our own female students, but also other heroines and female warriors from other dimensions like Akame from hers or Tina from Dead or Alive for example," Ozpin explained.

"Oh, really?!" I smiled and got excited.

"Yes...And I would like to have you guys as unofficial advisors for now on how we're going to set this up in all aspects; financially, logistically, and the rest." Ozpin said.

"Oh, you want us?" Ryouji pointed his finger to himself.

"Yes," Ozpin replied with a coy smile.

"But what about us makes us so special?" Ryouji asked curiously.

"You were the one came up with the fighting idea starting with Yang and Tifa." Ozpin said referring to the earlier fight between Team RWBY's brawler and Final Fantasy's power girl.

"Well, that was me, and it wasn't a tournament, she just showed up, challenged Yang, and they fought. Plain and simple." I explained to him.

"Maybe so...but it seems like you were handling the two recent battles with the fighters and all and did your best in making sure the fights got the publicity that they need." Ozpin pointed out.

"Well, it's because they weren't just going to have a street brawl. And we needed to make sure they won't go off the rails. And for the marketing, we just know how to because...well, we just know. Right, Goji?" I asked.

"Exactly." Ryuoji confirmed.

"That's why I chose you two as such so that you can help me direct the setup of the next tournament." Ozpin said.

"When will this happen?" I asked. Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"My ideal projection will be at least 5 months from now on," Ozpin stated.

"5 months? That's quite a long time for this. But, you're the boss." I replied.

"I believe enough time for us to plan and strategize the construction, funding, and marketing campaign for this tournament. However, a name for it is in progress. Until we can come up with a suitable one, it will be named as such until we can find a proper one after many drafts." Ozpin explained.

"That will be needed." Ryouji remarked.

"But promise me one thing. Don't. Tell. Anyone." Ozpin growled.

"We wont," Both Alex and Ryuoji confirmed the promise.

"Not even your girlfriends, not even your families, No one." Ozpin grounded into the ground.

"We got it." We confirmed again.

"Good. Now, begone. I have business to attend to." Ozpin sat in his chair. We walked away. We went down the elevator. Ozpin pulled out a flyer out of his desk.

"Could this really work?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Now that is one big order," Ryuoji said to me as they rode down the elevator.

"You're right. But it's weird...why us? I'm still confused about that." I said.

"Frankly, I think it's because we're the only one who can touch and interact with other characters from other universes to our point, my friend." Ryuoji responded.

"There's that..but also...maybe because we might know the most about this stuff..." I said, putting my hand on my chin.

"Yeah...I mean we're the ones who looked closely into the tournaments more than anybody else," Ryuoji said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Right...but the only thing that interests me now..." I paused for dramatic effect.

"What?" Ryouji asked.

"What if the tournament, with all the female characters...was a boxing tournament?" I asked him.

"That could be..." Ryuoji said rubbing his chin.

"Awesome." I smiled. "And it would explain how he would want us over other people who are more qualified."

"Buddy, this is the start of a busy yet fruitful project for us in so many ways," Ryuoji said.

"How so?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Money and women," Ryuoji said chuckling in a gleeful manner.

I chuckled,

"Aww yeah!" We high-fived.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Credit goes to GojiGrimlockSaurus for helping me write this chapter.**

 **Second Note:**

 **So, I finished this. (Finally, I must add,) And as you can probably tell, and if you've looked on my profile, The Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament will happen next. After that, I plan to stop doing this kind of stuff. I already have a decent lineup of fights to look back on. If you don't already know, After the Battle (The Chronicles of Yang vs Tifa) is my favorite bout of them all, at least up to this point. If any of you liked this stuff and are disappointed with how I'm ending my work here, Sorry. If you really want to, you can request two female characters to fight in this style, and I'll hopefully take it up. LASTLY, If any of** **you are interested, PM me if you want to put in someone for the Tournament. I'll be updating the list frequently, and if you want to be in on who fights who, just ask, and I'll see if I can get it done. Goji and I are going to be working our asses off to make this big. So...yeah. The Max amount of fighters in the tournament is going to be 100, and that is final.**

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
